I'll be okay, right?
by Lexanye Thunder-Black
Summary: Kageyama just went to give Hinata his damn shoes he left in gym, but he's glad he did when he did. He couldn't believe how much pain Hinata could be in. KageyamaxHinata, Mommy Sugawara and Daddy Daichi.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own** _ **Haikyuu!**_

I lay down at the entrance of the hallway, resting against the hardwood, my head pounding. The entire left side of my face is burning, it feels like someone is stabbing me with an ice pick; my vision is blurred on the left side. Most of my left side is numb, and fairly limp. I try to take long, even breaths, but the pain is horrendous. My eyes are squeezed shut, the entire world is spinning, and I feel like I'm going to puke.

My body feels heavy, more so than usual after practice. The school bag lays discarded by the slightly ajar door, I should get up to close it, but I just can't seem to move anything. I open my eyes, but this choices only causes the pain to develop even more, the light seeming to stab my eye. White spots dot the black space behind my eyelids.

They won't be home this weekend, my parents took Natsu to an amusement park for her birthday, and I wanted to stay behind so I could train with everyone. This only felt like a headache earlier, what happened? It's just a fire inside my head.

My entire being feels terrible, and I let myself fall asleep, maybe the pain will go away if I get some sleep.

"Hey! Idiot!" The loud voice yells, and I'm woken up from the black hole I was pulled into. My head is still pounding, my body still numb; but it gets quiet when my door squeaks open, "Hinata? Fuck! Hinata!" The familiar voice rings in my ears, but the pain is too much.

I manage to form a few words, "Don't. Yell." My voice low and raspy, "Hurts."

"What hurts? What happened, Hinata?" My eyes open just enough to make out the black hair and deep black eyes, but the light hurts again, so my eyes squint shut once more, "Hinata, what's wrong? Did you fall?"

"No. Head," I mumble, "can't move."

"What do I do? Fuck," he whispers, and I hear sudden clicking noises. It must be his phone, "Hello, Sugawara? It's Kageyama, I need help… I'm at Hinata's… He said it's his head… Okay, thank you," the phone clicks shut, and he gently touches my hair, "can you move at all?" He questions.

I decide to just slightly shake my head no.

"Where's your room?" He asks.

"Right side… Second door…" I gasp out, before crying out at the sudden stabbing pain. I grab my head with my right hand, pressing as hard as possible to keep the pain at bay.

Suddenly, I'm picked up, "It'll be okay, Sugawara is coming. He'll help you," Kageyama says, he sounds so desperate, so upset.

A door squeaks open, "No light?" He asks, I shake my head once more.

I'm laid down, and he pulls the blanket over me, "Hinata, are you okay? Did you hit your head?"

"No, just hurts," I grab my pillow and pull it over my face. Nausea envelops me, and I curl up, attempting to fend off the horrid feeling of acid at the back of my throat.

Kageyama just sits next to me, not knowing how to help.

"Can't feel it," I choke out.

"Can't feel what, Hinata?" His voice alarmed, terrified.

"Left side," I manage.

And he's making another phone call, "Where are you? He said he can't move his left side… No, his face looks fine… I don't know!"

I cringe at the loud noise, tears forming in my eyes, the pain is terrible. I can't stand it, I would rather do dive's than have this pain. Will I be stuck like this forever? Gods, I hope not, I'll never be able to play volleyball again.

Kageyama grabs my hand tight, "It'll be okay, we'll figure this out, Hinata. Okay? I promise, you're gonna be okay."


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own** _ **Haikyuu!**_

Kageyama-

Hinata is shaking, and I'm terrified. The scene keeps repeating inside of my head, Hinata barely looking up at me with tear filled eyes, he can't move. Hell, I found him passed out in his entrance, maybe he just slipped and hit his head… But then he would've had a bump or something, right?

He grasps my hand as tight as possible, the weak grip fleeting with every passing moment. His small body writhing in agony, and tears trail down his face, "Make it stop," the hushed voice cries. I can't help but gently push back his hair, wiping his face, and making sure he's covered up. The entirety of his being is shaking, no doubt from the pain. I can't even begin to imagine what's going on.

A very soft knock at the front door, and I quickly tell Hinata I'll be right back, before bolting downstairs. Thank Gods, it's Suga.

"What happened, Kageyama?!" He yells when I open the door, and I immediately throw my hand over his mouth.

"His head, he's in so much pain. I don't know what to do, he can't move," I look at his deep grey eyes, "what do we do?"

"Let me see him," and I take him back to Hinata's room.

And as I walk in, Hinata manages to roll over enough to puke over the side of the bed. I grab the waste bin by his desk and quickly take it over to him, "It's okay, Hinata, you're gonna be fine. Sugawara is here, he's going to help you," I soothe, and the orange eyes lock with mine before he collapses onto the bed unable to move again.

"Kageyama…" Sugawara comes over, and gently looks over Hinata, "Call an ambulance."

I feel all the color drain from my face.

No way.

But I do as I'm told, and I'm on the phone with a woman who's trying to get my current location. I'm too shaken up, this is scary. Hinata could be in danger.

"Sir, what's the problem? I need you to calm down, and explain what's going on," the woman politely says.

"My friend, his head hurts, he can't move his left side, he just threw up. I don't know what to do, he's so sick! Please, get someone here!" I beg, and it's moment until I get a reply.

"We have an ambulance dispatched, can you stay on the phone?" She asks.

"No, I need to help my friend, thank you very much," and I hang up.

Suga found a dirty towel to clean up the hard wood floor where Hinata threw up. I sit back down and hold his hand once more. He gently squeezes my hand, "You better get healed up, idiot. No one else can keep the other team on edge like us and our quick. Got it?"

A small smile forms, and the light comes back to his eyes, "Got it," he nods, but quickly doubles over, screaming in pain, "Squeeze my hand, Hinata. An ambulance is coming!" I plea, Sugawara pets Hinata's hair, looking at him like a desperate mother.

The hospital staff immediately direct us to the waiting room, they were going to set him by himself in a room until he got sick again, and I explained to the doctor that he said he couldn't feel his left side, or even move it.

He quickly started paging others, and we were taken to a waiting room.

"What happened, exactly, Kageyama?" Sugawara asks, and directs me to the chair next to him. I comply, and sit down, tapping my foot against the white tiled floor.

"Hinata left his shoes in the locker room, I figured he would need them for something else so I tried to catch up to him. But he got too far away, and I noticed he didn't look very stable on his bike, he kept losing control and swerving, so I decided to just follow him home. I didn't want to make him get in some sort of accident," I run my fingers through my hair, "he walked in the door, and I heard a thud which sounded like his bag. I waited a minute before walking up to the door… He didn't shut the door, and I knew something was wrong. I found him, laying on the entrance step, he looked like he was in so much pain…" I shake my head and rub my face.

Sugawara gently rubs my back, "You helped him, if you hadn't who knows what would've happened, Kageyama. He's going to be with doctors who can take care of him now too, so I'm sure things will turn out okay," and he gives me a soft smile.

"I'm sorry, you probably have so much you need to get done. I'll stay here with Hinata, you go home and study," I nod.

"No, I'm yours and Hinata's senior, I'm supposed to watch out for you, coach will understand," he smiles wide.

"Family of Hinata Shouyou, please report to waiting room 4 on the, 5th floor," an almost robotic voice announces over the intercom. I get up, and Sugawara follows as we head upstairs.

"Neurology Intensive Care Unit?" I mumble, and make my way down to the waiting room labeled, **5**.

"All we can do is wait," Sugawara says, and takes a seat in front of the door leading to a long, white hallway.

Once I take a seat next to him, I remove my uniform jacket and sigh loudly, "He's going to be okay."

"I didn't think it was anyone else, what happened?!" My head whips around, and I'm met with another set of dark eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own** _ **Haikyuu!**_

 **Sugawara-**

I try to keep Kageyama calm as we sit in the Neurology ICU's waiting room, but I can't help be worried about Kageyama. He loves Hinata, it's so obvious to everyone, but we all know he refuses to admit it.

"I didn't think it was anyone else, what happened?!" My eyes glance up, and my eyes are locked with Daichi's, "Suga?" I stand up and walk over to him, "Hey, what's going on?"

"Hinata… We don't know what happened, but he's hurt. His head, something's wrong with his head," I nod, and Daichi glances up to Kageyama, "He's so worried about him, he was the one who found Hinata on the floor of the doorway to his house," his eyes widen as he looks at me.

"Is Hinata okay?" He asks quietly, I shake my head, "What happened? Have the doctors said anything?"

"We were just called up here, we know as much as you do, I'm sure," I sigh loudly, and he hugs me tight.

"It's okay, mommy Suga," my face heats up, "Hinata's gonna be okay. I know he is."

We go over to Kageyama, I sit next to him, and Daichi sits to my left, "Should someone call his parents?" Kageyama mumbles.

"You would think the doctors would call them, he's probably been here before at least once," Daichi nods.

A nurse walks in, her white dress stiff against her figure, "Family of Hinata Shouyou?" She asks, but we're the only ones in the waiting room.

"I'm his volleyball captain, and this is Sugawara, and Kageyama, he found him," Daichi stands up and walks over, "how is Hinata?"

She looks apprehensive about telling us, "His parents and sister are out of town for the weekend, it's his little sisters birthday," Kageyama sighs, "they'll be at least 5 hours away if you call them now."

The woman makes a loud sigh before looking around, "He's being held for observation until we can get a CT scan, MRI, and EKG of his brain. The neurologist doesn't suspect a stroke, he's way too young and healthy. But the x-rays that were taken were inconclusive, so please give us more time to help your friend," she says, and bows.

"Of course, can we at least see him for a moment? His boyfriend is really worried about him," I ask, and Kageyama gives me a death glare.

"Only one person can visit at this time," she says, and I look at Kageyama.

"Go, go see him," his eyes widen, and a curt nod is directed towards us before leaving with the nurse.

"Why did you do that, I'm sure you want to see him too, Suga," he whispers as we take our seats again.

"Kageyama found him, he's so worried about him. My feelings can wait, I don't love him the way he loves Shouyou," I smile, and Daichi hugs me tight.

"I hope you don't love him the way Kageyama does… I'll be heartbroken if you do," he sighs into my neck.

My face heats up, as do my ears, "Daichi!" I shriek, but quickly cover my mouth. Daichi grins wide, and ruffles my hair, "You need to quit!" I groan.


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own** _ **Haikyuu!**_

 **I know the difference between Daichi Sawamura and Sugawara Kōshi, because they're my major OTP, Daddy Daichi and Mommy Suga.**

Hinata-

My eyes slowly open, but the bright light floods my vision. I moan loudly before shutting my eyes tight, the pain on my left side is just a throbbing pain. Finally, I can move my hand, but I can't open my eyes. I take in the surroundings, until I realize there's a cold sensation in my right arm.

I slowly move my hand over to my arm, the rough edges, and slightly sticky, plastic tape holding down the rubber tubing. It's an IV; which explains the cold feeling.

"Hinata?" And hands cover my cheeks, "Hinata, are you okay?"

My eyes squint open just enough to see Kageyama; the deep black eyes almost watering, "Kageyama?"

He lets out a sigh of relief, "You dumbass, I didn't know what to do!" The loud, unexpected noise feels like it's going to make my eardrums explode. I cringe back into the pillow, he gets quiet, "Sorry, I'm so sorry. Are you okay?" He questions.

"It's starting to hurt again," I pull the blanket up over my head, "can we avoid the tests and just send me home? Please? I want to go home, and sleep, and play volleyball on Monday," I rub my eyes, but a stabbing pain in my eye makes me cry out.

Kageyama takes my left hand, and gently squeezes it, "You're gonna be okay, we're gonna figure this out. So, you have to stay for these tests, Suga would strap you down to this bed if you tried to leave," and I can't help but laugh.

But the pain slowly begin to creep back up, "Kageyama, it hurts," I mumble.

"I'll get a nurse, okay? Give me a minute," and he leaves.

I pull the thin blanket over my head to cover up the light from the harsh bulbs overhead, "Make this all stop."

Then, I feel it again, the acid in the back of my throat that makes me gag.

Not again.

"Hinata!" Kageyama pulls away the blanket, "What's wrong?"

"Sick," I gasp out, and he grabs the trash can.

"I'm here," he whispers, holding me up.

It's acidic, and burns my throat.

A nurse rushes over to the other side of my bed, and soon I'm feeling dizzy.

"I'm giving you a pain reliever and something to help with the vomiting, okay?" She says softly.

Kageyama helps me lay back down, "Light off, please," I beg.

And it's quickly shut off.

"If you want, I can go get Suga, he can probably help more than I can right now," he sounds so out of luck. I just squeeze his hand, I'm tired now.

"Kageyama, you can go home, I'll be okay," I nod.

"Screw that, dumbass," he says, and rests an elbow on the bed railing, "I'm here if you need anything, idiot."

I smile before letting myself drift into the euphoric dark.


	5. Chapter 5

Kageyama-

Hinata falls asleep once the nurse gives him the morphine, so I take my leave back to the waiting room. Sugawara is talking with Daichi still, they seem really into the conversation; I wait until a pause comes up to alert them to my presence.

"Kageyama!" Sugawara stands up, "How's Hinata?" His eyes wide, hoping for good news.

"He's asleep, I got to talk with him for a moment. Though, he ended up having to be given morphine because he was in pain again," I explain. Daichi sighs, "Have you talked with the doctor?" I ask, I want to know what's wrong with Hinata, now.

"No, we can't know anything. Since we're not family, or a guardian, we can't be told anything unless a parent tells us," Daichi says with a somber tone, "we tried to explain that his parents are not in the province, but they refused unless they gave clear permission that we can know."

I sigh, and take a seat by Daichi.

"Hinata doesn't have a vast medical history, right, Daichi?" Sugawara asks him.

"No, not that I'm aware of, but I'm not the school nurse or Coach Ukai, or even Takeda," he shrugs, "there's not much I can do just as captain."

He's right, sadly, he's not given much information unless he's told by someone. It's not fair when no one else is present to help out in the situation, but there's nothing we can do about it now.

"I'll call Coach Ukai and see if I can get his parents to call the hospital to see what's going on, maybe they'll tell us what's going on," Daichi stands up, "wish me luck!" We watch him walk out of the room, Sugawara glances back to me.

"What was he like?" He questions.

I have to take a moment to collect my thoughts, and myself, the mental image of him bent over the trash can was terrible; that's not the Hinata I've come to know.


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own** _ **Haikyu!**_

Daichi-

I get off the phone with Coach Ukai, he's going to try and get ahold of Hinata's parents. I'm just about to walk back to the waiting room when I'm approached by a nurse, "Are you with Hinata Shouyou?" She questions, and I nod curtly.

"Yes ma'am, is everything going okay?" I ask.

"The doctor needs to know if anything like this has happened before. I know you're not related, but it is imperative to make a diagnosis. It seems that he's not getting better, all we can do is give him pain medicine, and anti-nausea medication," she looks so worried about him.

I take a moment to think before answering, "I have never personally heard of him having an episode like this, Hinata has always been in great health."

"So he has never been sick like this before? Correct?" She nods, and I nod.

"Yes ma'am, that is correct," I think again, "and his parents are healthy as far as I know, as well."

"Alright, that helps, thank you very much!" She bows and quickly walks away.

I make my way back to the waiting room, "Kageyama went to get milk, what did Coach Ukai say?" Sugawara asks me, inviting me back over to the seat.

"He's going to call Takeda and see about calling Hinata's parents. He might even come up here to check on him," I sigh, sitting down in the uncomfortable chair, "how are you handling this?"

His eyes glance down at the floor, sadness filling them, "I'm not sure, I haven't even seen him since he got here, but I feel so terrible that I couldn't do more for him." I tentatively reach over to grab his hand, "Daichi?" He looks up at me.

"Don't feel bad, you did everything an untrained person could do in that situation, I'm sure. Hinata is going to be just fine, Suga, don't you worry about anything," I smile to him. He reaches over and wraps his arms around me, placing his forehead on my shoulder.

"Daichi…" He mumbles, his voice cracking slightly, "You're amazing to me."

My face flushes slightly as he says that, and I hug him tight, mostly to avoid him seeing me blush.

"What the hell?" Suga quickly untangles from me, and I see the bright red flush across his face.

"Did you get your milk, Kageyama?" I ask, and he raises an eyebrow while drinking from the obvious carton in his hand.

"Well, considering I have the milk in my hand," he smirks, walking back over to us, "I would think that I have the milk."

"Okay, smartass," I sigh.


	7. Chapter 7

Hinata-

A nurse walks in once I wake up, she gives me a cup of water, and then begins asking me questions, "Have you ever had anything like this happen before?"

"No, ma'am," I reply, taking a long drink.

"Has anyone in your family ever had anything like this happen before? You seem extremely healthy, and active as well. I'm sure this is a huge shock," she says.

I nod, "No one in my family has anything wrong with them like this," and rub my arm, it feels like it's falling asleep. The pins and needles feeling won't go away, and I can barely move it without concentrating strictly on that limb.

"Is everything okay, Hinata?" The nurse walks over.

"My arm, and leg, it feels like they're falling asleep. I can't move them without looking at them," I mumble, and notice a blurriness in my eye, "and my eye, it's hard to focus."

I see a slight widening of her eyes before she nods, "I'll go let the doctor know immediately," she smiles.

Watching her rush out of the room with her head down doesn't sit well with me.

Then, a blur of orange flies into the room, and I can't focus on it before it's standing by my bed, "HINATA!" And I almost fall out of my bed by the sheer force that rams into me.

"What the-" I'm met with black hair, and one strip of blonde, "Nishinoya! How did you get in here?"

"My height is good for something, huh?" He grins, and I nod with a smile, "So what're you doing here? Suga accidently sent me a text instead of Asahi, so I thought I'd come check out what's happening."

"I just… I don't even know actually… I can't feel half of my body," and his eyes widen.

"At all? You can't move? Did you have a stroke?" He starts freaking out, until the doctor walks in.

"No, if it was stroke, he would have a much harder time talking. Also, the sudden onset of the migraine doesn't match a typical stroke migraine. Most migraines that signal a stroke are called thunderclap migraines, they begin to worsen in severity after about a minute to the point that the person may have extreme ringing in the ears from pain," he gives a slight glance to Nishinoya before walking over to my bedside.

"What's wrong with me?" I question, and he begins moving my arm, asking me to try and push against his hand as hard as I can.

I focus on it, but it's weak. And I'm asked to do the same thing with my leg, to no luck.

Nishinoya rests a hand on my shoulder, "Is he gonna be okay?"

"I want to get you into an MRI with contrast, and also do a CT scan, and EKG, are you comfortable with those?" He questions.

"Whatever you think should happen, I just want to be able to play volleyball again!" I answer quickly.

He gives me a warm smile, "We will work our hardest to make sure you get to play volleyball again. Let me go put in the orders, a nurse will be in here shortly to wheel you to radiology," his dark eyes glance to Yuu, "I must ask you to go out to the waiting room, we'll let you know when Hinata is back."

He glances up at me, "I'll be alright, go wait with everyone else. Or just go home!" I grin.

"I'll wait, Asahi is probably out there," he grins, before patting my back and wandering out into the hallway.

I glance down to my arm.

I'm terrified.


	8. Chapter 8

Nishinoya-

I find my way to the waiting room, once I see Asahi, I make a running jump onto his back, "Asahi!" I grin, and he grabs me, freaking out.

"Yuu!" He whispers, "Don't do that in the hospital!"

"Oh calm down!" I rest my head on his shoulder, "I got to see Hinata."

Kageyama's head whips up, I'm worried about him hurting himself, "Is he okay?"

I sigh, "He's not doing as best as the doctor's want for someone his age. I heard them talking, they though he had some sort of stroke, or mini-stroke."

His face pales, and Suga's knuckles go white from clenching Daichi's hand so hard. Asahi grasps my arms tight as well, "The doctor told Hinata it's not a stroke, but they're not ruling it out at all. Even though he can talk still, but his one eye can't focus. They thought maybe he hit his head when he fell, but since they didn't see any indications of that, they had to rule that out."

"What are they thinking?" Daichi questions in a hard voice.

"They're not even sure right now. He's going to have… an MRI, CT, and an EKG," I list off, making sure to say them right.

I hear liquid hitting the floor, and I see Kageyama squishing the carton in his hand, white knuckled. His face pale, eyes downcast, "Kageyama?" Sugawara asks, looking over to him, "Hinata will be okay, he's not going to give up so easy," he tries to comfort the shaking king. It's no use, Asahi sets me down, I grab his hand. My eyes catch the faint blush across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

A grin comes to my face, Daichi gives me knowing glance before giving his full attention back to Sugawara.

"Kageyama, Hinata said he's going to do whatever he has to, so he can play volleyball again," I smile.

He gives me a desperate look before sitting down and tossing the milk carton in the trash.

"Why won't they do more? He's in pain and it's like they're just doing everything they can to put him in the back, so they don't have to think about him!" Kageyama yells. Sugawara gets up to go sit by him, he lets out a frustrated groan, and rubs his head, ruffling his hair.

"They're working hard to figure out what's wrong with him, don't worry Kageyama. I'm sure they're just trying to rule out more significant, disastrous causes," Suga calms.

"Yeah, let them run whatever tests they need to, they're educated professionals, Kageyama," Asahi says, attempting to help Sugawara.

"Whatever," he grumbles, sitting back in the chair.


	9. Chapter 9

Hinata-

I'm laying the bed, I feel sicker than before. The doctor asked if I would like someone to come sit with me so he can explain the MRI and CT scan.

I only nodded, I probably would have gotten sick if I tried to talk. The nurse gave me more medicine to help with my stomach. This is worse than travelling to tournaments, honestly.

"Let me get better, I want to play volleyball against Nekoma again. I really want to see Kenma again, I wonder if he's worried about me. I haven't messaged him in so long," I think.

Sugawara comes into the room, "Hey Hinata," he smiles, "how are you feeling?"

I shake my head.

"They wanted someone a bit older to come in and sit with you. Daichi would've done it, but he apparently doesn't like hospitals. Asahi is just too timid," he laughs, and I smile back.

Sugawara is the best.

"Has the doctor said anything yet?" He questions, I shake my head again. I see a worried look cross his face before he grabs my water cup, "Here, you look thirsty."

He really is the absolute best.

I take a drink, and he sits down in the chair next to the bed, "Coach Ukai and Takeda might be coming up here. And earthquake hit the Tochigi prefecture so trains are out of service for now, your parents said they'll be back as soon as possible," I begin to freak out but he takes my hand, "they're okay. They were in a low laying structure when it hit, and it wasn't even a big one. 5.7, they're perfectly fine."

A doctor comes in a places a large laminated sheet on the X-ray screen before turning it on.

Multiple pictures light up.

"Alright, this is what we want to see when looking at a brain of a person your age," and he points to a picture of my brain at the very beginning, "but, then we saw this," and he points to a darken area towards the back of my head, "this isn't a normal anomaly, or a structure we want to see. Especially in the cerebellum, which controls your movement."

"Then what is it?" Sugawara asks, standing up.

"From what the radiologist has determined, in cooperation with our neuro-oncologist, it is a tumor."

My eyes widen, I feel sick. My whole world seems to tilt.

"It's cancer?" Sugawara gasps, and squeezes my hand.

He nods, "Based on the location, and this is only speculation for now, we think its Cerebellar Astrocytoma."


	10. Chapter 10

Kenma-

I glance from my DS to my cellphone, Shouyou still hasn't emailed me. It's been hours since he should've gotten home. Maybe he broke his phone, I wouldn't put it past him to do that.

Kuroo drapes his arms over me, "What's wrong? You're distracted," he whispers into my ear, sending chills down my back.

"Shouyou, he hasn't emailed me in hours," I mumble, going back to my game.

"He probably fell asleep or something, he's an idiot and probably forgot to check his inbox," Kuroo says, disarming most of my fear, "I haven't heard anything that could've happened to Karasuno, don't worry. I'm sure everything is okay."

And my phone rings.

Kuroo grabs it, an indescribable look crossing his face, "It's Shouyou."

I swipe the phone from him, "Hello?" I ask, and a soul crushing noise comes from the end of the line, "Shouyou?!" I yell. Kuroo's eyes widen, a worried look faintly evident.

"Kenma, I don't… I don't think I'll get to play against you anytime soon," he's been crying, "I'm sorry I didn't keep our promise. I'm sorry I didn't email you back earlier, I've been in the hospital."

"What happened, Shouyou? Tell me," I beg. I'm terrified of what he could mean.

"The doctor's said," he lets out a cry, and I flinch, I can only sit here and do nothing to help, "they s-said I have brain cancer, Kenma!"

I almost drop my phone, Kuroo catches it for me, and I grab it again, "Shouyou, what's going on? Are you okay right now?"

"I'm being transferred to a hospital in Tokyo, I think Tokyo Metropolitan. They have better doctors for cancer treatment," he sniffs, "how do I tell Kageyama?" The last part is just above a whisper, "I can't… I can't tell him I might never get to play with him again. I can't tell him that, Kenma."

"It'll be alright, I'll come see you! Tell me when you get here okay? Kuroo and I both will come see you, we can play games together, you won't be alone, okay?" I tell him, I can't let him hear how scared I am too.

That's the last thing I need.

A loud scream erupts from the end of his line, it sounded like his name.

"I have to go. I think Sugawara told Kageyama, I'll see you soon okay?" And I nod.

"I'll see you soon, Shouyou," and he hangs up.

I really drop my phone this time, and Kuroo turns me towards him. The tears running down my face, his dark eyes wide in terror, "What happened, Kenma?"

"Shouyou's coming to Tokyo," I cry, covering my face.

"Well that's good right? You'll get to see him!" He tries to smile.

"He has cancer, Kuroo!" I scream, "How is that good? It's in his brain! He's coming to Tokyo because he could die if he stays there!"

Kuroo just stares at me, a blank expression that I can't read sits on his face.

Then, he pulls me into a tight hug, "We'll go see him, and give him all the support he needs, okay? That's all we can do, Kenma."

I just nod into his shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11

Kageyama –

You know that saying, it hits you like a ton of bricks?

It's true.

It feels like every cell in my body has been crushed by a ton of fucking bricks. The air is knocked out of me. I'm falling into a dark hole that will never let go. Every single emotion at once passes through my brain. I'm clenching my fists to keep from shaking, white knuckled anger.

Sugawara says that Hinata wanted to be alone. And you know what? Fuck that.

He needs someone. He needs people. He has to be around people or he can't be himself. I know him, and he _**needs**_ people.

"Hinata!" I scream, and sprint down the hallway back to his room. I shove open the door; his eyes wide, cheeks flushed, eyes blood shot, tears running down his cheeks.

His phone drops from his hand, I walk over, and pull him into a soul crushing hug. Weaving my hands into his hair, practically shoving his face into my shoulder, digging my nose into his. He grips my shirt, making it ride up my stomach, exposing my back.

And he cries.

Loud, heart breaking sobs rack his entire being. I hold him tight, terrified of letting go, of losing him.

"We're gonna get through this," I manage to let out, voice low. He doesn't respond, he only nods, and I rub his back, "Suga said they're going to transfer you to Tokyo Metro, did you call Kenma?" I question, another nod, "I'll come see you as often as I can, and summer vacation is coming up. We'll all make sure you're not alone," I whisper.

He shakes his head this time.

"No," he cries.

"What?" I ask, eyebrows furrowed.

He looks up at me, eyes almost completely squinted shut, "I'm not going! I'm staying here, I'm playing volleyball on Monday!" He yells.

I want to be angry. I want to be pissed off at his stubbornness, but I can't. I can't be angry at him, because that's all I want as well. I just want to get back out on the court with him. I want to see that goofy ass smile on his face when our quick goes just as planned.

I want to see everyones eyes open and mouths gaped in awe at this short runt who can run and jump like no one else.

But I can't let him know that. He needs to go to Tokyo. He has to get this treatment.

"No, you're going to Tokyo. You'll get whatever treatment they say you need. You will do everything those doctors tell you to do, and you will get better, Shouyou!" I grab his shoulders, "You have to go. If you don't, then we'll lose the best fucking first year on our team. I'll lose my partner! Who else is going to make the other teams scared for the unknown powerhouse we could become next year? Or the year after that? No one is going to. That's the answer! No one is going to do that if you don't go to Tokyo. I'll be devastated. Sugawara will be heartbroken! Everyone will be angry at themselves! You better go and get whatever medication, surgery, anything you need. Because I need my Shouyou back. I need you to get better, understand me?"

And I'm a crying mess now.

He only nods his head, eyes shut, and I pull him close again. Petting his hair, rubbing his back, telling him it'll all be okay.

Because that's all I can do.

For once, me, the Great King, is absolutely powerless to this damn disease.

This damn thing that could take away the most precious thing in my life.

But I'll be damned if I let him go without a fight.


	12. Chapter 12

Hinata-

It's almost immediate when the oncologist comes into my room, Kageyama still hugging me tight, and tells me they have an air ambulance coming to pick me up. My parents have been informed, but they're still stuck with Natsu.

"Can someone travel with him?" Kageyama asks.

"We would prefer an adult, a guardian, teacher, even a pediatrician, just incase something happens during the flight," the doctor says, "with your condition as it is, we need to begin the stage of correctly diagnosing the form of cancer, and taking a biopsy to determine whether it is malignant or not."

I can feel my face pale, my stomach drops, "But, my parents, they're stuck where they are. And I don't want my coach or teachers to have to spend their day off with me in a long flight," I manage to get out.

"One of us could ride with him, right? His captain, or co-captain, he needs someone who understands what he needs," Kageyama nods.

The doctor sighs, "Let me go talk with the attending physician, and get the rest of your paperwork sorted out for the transfer to Tokyo Metro. I'll have a nurse come in and inform you of the decision," and he takes his leave.

Kageyama looks over at me, and I look down at the blanket, "I'm going to Tokyo…" I mumble, and he takes my hand.

"You won't be alone, alright? Don't worry, things are going to be okay," he whispers.

His words keep echoing in my head, and I hope they're true.

I don't want to die.

I lay down, I'm feeling dizzy again, "Do I need to call a nurse?" He asks.

"No, I'm just dizzy," I breathe, and he gets quiet.

How does he feel? Hearing this news must be shocking for him too. I can't believe he didn't just write it off like a lot of things he does. I roll over to where I'm facing him, and he glances over at me, "Kageyama."

"What is it?" He asks, putting his full attention on me, turning his body towards mine.

"What are you thinking?" I sigh, "What do you think about all of this?"

His face scrunches up, like it does during math exams, before he answers me, "It's scary to think about, that you're sick, and there's nothing we can do to help this time. I want to help, I want to do everything I can to help, but I'm powerless. This all depends on you now, on your willpower, and the ability of the doctors in Tokyo. Of course, we can give you support, we can listen to you, we can be there for you during surgeries and such, but this is the one time where… where we can't beat this by scoring some point, or winning some set…"

I reach out to him, taking his hand tight, I don't want to forget this look. I don't know why, but this is the look of someone… of someone who genuinely loves someone. Like the pictures of my parents wedding I used to look at when I was little.

The pictures of my mom when she gave birth to me and Natsu.

This is what my dad always talked about when he said I'll just know when someone loves me, because you see them in a completely different light than before.

And he's right.

Right now, Kageyama looks terrified, but the faint light behind his eyes is one that I hope never goes out. Because once that goes out, I know he won't be anything more than some kid who fails every math final he's given, and I never want that.

"Tobio," I mumble, and I'm met with a widening gaze. I don' think I've used his name like this before, "It'll be okay," I nod, and clench his hand tight, "I love you."


	13. Chapter 13

Kageyama-

" _ **I love you."**_

I'm practically thrown into another time line. My brain doesn't seem to process the sentence for an eternity, but when I can finally get my bearings, I reach over and rest my forehead again his.

"I love you too," I mumble, and he gives me such a warm smile. The smile that always lights up the room, like a summer day. Like when we win a set, it's that smile. One I never want to see taken away from me.

The nurse walks in, and I lean back onto the chair, not letting go of his hand.

"Hinata, you can pick one person to go with you on the air ambulance to Tokyo, you'll be leaving in an hour," the nurse smiles, "they're a great team, you'll get there without any problems."

"Thank you," he nods, and she gracefully exits the room.

I look at him, "Who are you going to pick?"

He shakes his head, "I don't know, I just don't want to be alone," I gingerly rub the back of his hand with my thumb to comfort him.

"Maybe Sugawara? He's not busy this weekend, and I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Daichi has to fill out college thank you letters, and Asahi isn't really qualified for anything expect volleyball," I laugh.

He grins and nods, "But what about you?" He gives me a cockeyed look.

"I'm not the best with dealing with doctors and hospital staff… Plus I'm not sure I could leave once I get there, I would want to stay with you until you get better, honestly," I have to be honest right now, lying isn't going to help Hinata.

"You think Sugawara wouldn't mind? I thought he had college letters to fill out as well…" He stares back down at his blanket.

"He won't care, he just wants you to be okay and get better," I assure.

He just nods his head, but then I see it. That twinge in his left cheek, "Hinata?" And he slowly curls into a ball.

"Burns," he cries out, and I rush out to get a nurse.

A doctor and nurse go into his room, and tell me to go wait in the waiting room once more.

How many times are they going to make me leave him alone?

I get back to the desolate room, only Sugawara is there. He sees the confused look on my face and gives me a smile, "They were hungry," and he stands up, "how's Hinata?" Clasping his hands together, just like a worried mom.

"They're transporting him by air ambulance to Tokyo in an hour, he wants you to go with him," I explain, and his eyes widen.

"Me? But why not you?" He shakes his head, "I don't mind at all! But I would think you would go with him, you're his best friend, Kageyama!"

"If I go I'll be too attached to leave, you can be respectful, but pushy enough to get answers when you want them. He needs someone who can assert themselves as an adult but be the friend he needs right now, and you're great for that since his parents are stuck," I nod.

The faint smile plays on his lips, "Alright, I'll go grab a few things from my house, expect me back in 30 minutes, okay? If plans change and I can't get here in time, for whatever reason, you go," he gives me a stern look.

"If that happens, I will," I nod, and he leaves the room.

I sit down and rest my head against the wall behind me, "Hinata's going to Tokyo…"

And a name flashes through my head, it pisses me off, but I should tell him that he won't be there for the practice match next Saturday. He was expecting to see our new quick, and he'll be disappointed if I don't tell him now.

As much as he pisses me off to no end.

I should call and tell him.

So I dial his number, and the soul wrenching, high pitched voice answers with a loud, "Hello!"

"Oikawa, it's Kageyama."


	14. Chapter 14

Oikawa-

I glance down at my phone before sprinting to the sidelines to answer.

"Oikawa, it's Kageyama."

I smirk rises to my face, "What did you do this time?" I coo, "Need my expertise to help fix something?"

"This isn't something you can fix, I just wanted to let you know that Hinata won't be with us at our practice match. Don't worry about our quick," the tone in his voice catches me off guard. It's one of fear, something that I've only heard once from him.

"Did he hit his head on something? Or just drop out because he knew he couldn't win?" I grin, but the silence on the other end is deafening, I gulp, Iwaizumi jogs over with a scowl that's ever present on his face.

"Hurry the hell up!" He yells.

I hold my hand up, his eyebrows just furrow even more, "What happened, Tobio?" I get serious, he always has some sort of rebuttal to my off handed comments.

Something's happened.

"Hinata's going to a hospital in Tokyo, he's being taken by the air ambulance," his voice is practically a whisper, my ears straining to hear. Though I can make out the words, and a lump forms in my throat. The last time someone was taken by air ambulance was when a truck fell off a mountain, crushing 3 cars on the road below, and the logs on the back rolling into traffic.

It was bad, a lot of people died.

I'm genuinely terrified about what could happen to this kid. This small kid with so much power and potential.

"It's brain cancer, he's going there for treatment. Nekoma has already been told, so he'll have people to sit with him during his treatments and such," he continues to ramble. Anything to fill the void of despair I'm sure he's spiraling into.

"Why don't you let me call Fukurōdani. I'm sure Bokuto could keep him company as well. But I'll make sure no one lets Nohebi know, they don't need to know anything about Hinata's condition right now. They're assholes anyway," and Iwa's face slowly grows into more concerned.

"Do you think they would mind? He needs all the people that'll help keep him happy, to give him a fighting chance," and I glance down.

"Something happen in parallel to this event?" I question, another grin slowly forming.

"Nothing that concerns you!" He yells.

"Ooooooooh! I get it!" I laugh, grinning from ear to ear, "You finally confessed to him! Good for you, Tobio! I knew you could do it!"

Iwa grabs my phone, "Kageyama, I apologize for Oikawa's actions. I hope everything goes well with Hinata's transfer to Tokyo. I'll pray for a smooth recovery, have a good day." And he ends the call.

"Hey! Why did you do that?!" I yell, stomping my foot.

"He doesn't need you to go off on a tangent about something like that, true or not. Especially when the person of interest has probably been given a death sentence," his eyes glare at me. Dark and unforgiving.

And I pale.

"Back to work."

And I do as I'm told. I'll let Bokuto and Akaashi know later.


	15. Chapter 15

Sugawara-

I buckle the harness and watch as the nurses hook Hinata back up to the monitors and drip. They administer a sedative, along with his pain medication and anti-nausea medication, he's terrified of flying. So they don't want him to hurt himself, or have a panic attack mid-flight.

The noise from the rotors is deafening, so we're both handed noise-cancelling headphones. Hinata motions for me, so I lean over, and he takes my hand. I smile, and squeeze his hand tight.

"It'll be alright," I mouth to him. He's visibly shaking, the heart monitor slowly increasing in pace, his blood pressure rising. I'm worried about him, but who isn't at this point?

We take off, Hinata screwing his eyelids shut, clutching my hand tight, and the rail on his bed frame with a white knuckled grasp. I gently rub his arm with my free hand, trying to give him some semblance of comfort.

Hell, I would climb in the bed and hold him if they would let me. But I'm sure it's a safety concern, so I just stay in my seat and hold his hand.

We tilt from side to side, and I swear Hinata begins to turn green, but at the same time, his eyes go cross. I look at the nurse, frantic that something might be happening to him, she sees my concern, and pats my shoulder. It must be the sedative, and then, his grip loosens, and his heart rate slows back to a normal pace. I'm not as concerned about a panic attack anymore.

The nurse says it'll be between 3 and 4 hours to Tokyo.

That's a long flight in such a small space.

I open my phone, it's Daichi.

A smile forms on my face, he asked how it looks up here.

"It's pretty, I wish it was under much brighter circumstances, though," I respond.

I decide to send Kageyama a message too, just to keep him satiated and less worried, "Hinata was given a sedative to help him sleep until we get to Tokyo, he's doing great. I'll make sure he messages you when he is awake and settled in."

That should do it, so I send it.

Daichi responded, "Hopefully you and I can fly together to somewhere better than Tokyo. Maybe Kyoto? Or the flower fields in Hokkaido?"

I try to keep the blush on my face under control, my hands shaking as I shoot a quick reply, "What are you getting at, Mr. Sawamura?"

And I realize how that sounds, and I want to die.

Another message, "Hopefully at you, but maybe dinner at my house would be a better idea."

He's so brave.

Gods, I love him.

Another message, it's from Kageyama, "Thank you for doing this for him, he really appreciates it, I know he does." I don't need to respond to that, I'm sure.

And as we fly towards Tokyo, I try and think positive thoughts, all while praying that Hinata will be okay.


	16. Chapter 16

Kageyama-

It's been days since I've heard from Hinata. Sugawara came back yesterday from Tokyo, Kenma met them up there so Hinata wouldn't be alone once Suga left.

I heard the Bokuto also made an appearance, but Akaashi didn't let him be so loud and annoying as usual.

Daichi decided to have us run up the hill again. I don't know if I have the stomach to do it, I'm upset about Hinata, he knows it. Though, I have to do everything I can to stay in shape so I can keep seeing him, keep in shape so once he can come back he won't have to deal with me getting in shape. I don't want him to have to worry about me.

I'm set off with Tanaka, and we're racing up the hill.

Heart already aching, thighs burning, lungs attempting to suck in more air than humanly possible. I keep running, for myself, for Hinata. I can only think about the pain he's going through, how much pain he was in three days ago. That my pain is nothing compared to his.

And I run into a pole.

I fall flat on my ass, Tanaka lets out a shriek. The pole?

No.

It's Aone Takenobu.

He looks down at me, eyes seeming to pierce right through me. Then, the glance around, and I realize who he's looking for.

"Hinata is in Tokyo," I manage to get out, standing up quickly while attempting to wipe the dirt from my shorts. His expression doesn't change, but there's a different look in his eyes, "He's… Sick. So he'll be gone for awhile."

"What hospital is he at?" He questions, and his captain glances up at him, wide eyed.

"Tokyo Metropolitan," I nod.

He just nods and begins to leave. All I can do is watch him walk off with his team from the takoyaki stand, some still stuffing their mouths and yelling at them to wait up.

Tanaka says we need to get back to the team, so we quickly make our way back down the hill. Asahi running away from Yuu as he attempts to jump onto his back, "Nishinoya! Leave me alone! I'm going to fall!" He screams, hair flying back.

"Let's get him!" Tanaka yells, racing after both of them.

I just walk down the hill, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi come up behind me, "Hey, how is Hinata?" Yamaguchi asks.

"I haven't talked to him since he left the hospital here, he needs to get settled in, in Tokyo anyway. I just want him to get better, that's all," I sigh. Yamaguchi nods, Tsukishima just walks with his hands in his pockets. He's as stone cold and stoic as ever.

"He'll be fine, dumbass," I'm slightly shocked by the words that come out of his mouth, I have to look at him. Yamaguchi is glancing up at him with a smile on his face, "Hinata wants to be the next Little Giant, right? Nothing's gonna stop that brat, not even this bullshit he's going through… It sucks, it's hard, and this sort of thing happens to great people. All we can do is hope that the doctors can help, that Hinata fights as hard as he can."

It gets quiet as we approach everyone else at the bottom of the hill. Asahi is carrying Yuu on his back, defeated by the shortest of us all, even Hinata is two inches taller than him.

Sugawara walks over and pats my back, "He wanted me to tell you that he forgot his phone charger so I think Kenma sent Kuroo to buy a new one for him. Once his phone is charged he was going to send you an email," he gives me such a warm smile, "Mother's Day is coming up, go see him then."

I nod, "I will, I'm sure he'll be expecting me to spend the day with my mom, but she's not into holidays at all. She prefers to work on them."

"Sounds about as stubborn as the child she birthed," Tsukishima mumbles.

"Shut the hell up!" I yell at him, with Yamaguchi holding in a laugh.

This is how it should be, but with Hinata here too.

Gods, I miss him.


	17. Chapter 17

Kenma-

Hinata finally gets to sleep, it's been hours since he had his last MRI and the doctor is waiting for a correct diagnosis. But they know it's cancer, it hurts a lot to see my friend like this.

"You're not playing your game, I just bought that for you," Kuroo sighs into my ear, setting the bag down, "what's going through that head of yours?" He's quiet, trying not to wake up Shoyou, I think they had to sedate him so he could sleep for longer than a few hours.

"Terrified," I mumble, putting my head down, resting my chin against my chest, "this isn't like a match where we can do everything we can to beat the other team. We don't know anything about this, we can't suddenly get better at some spike or some form and beat this opponent. We're stuck relying on some people who don't even know my friend to save him… He could actually die, Kuroo," and the stinging in my eyes begins to roll down my cheeks.

I bite my finger, I don't want to wake him up. He needs his sleep now more than ever.

Kuroo's arms tighten around my shoulders, "Kenma," he whispers, holding me close, "you're here for him, he knows you care. That's all that matters right now, it's scary, it's fucking terrifying when you're completely powerless to a demon who can show no mercy; but you have to calm down, you have to be strong, for Hinata."

I just nod, I can't trust my voice right now. It'll crack, he'll know I'm crying.

And suddenly, a voice echoes down the hall.

Kuroo lets me go and returns to his stoop by the window. I rub my face clear of all tears, and the door slams open. My eyes widen, Kuroo walks over to the white and black haired male with the over-done hair.

"Bokuto is that really fucking called for?" He has him pulled close by his school tie, eyes wide in anger, "You're in a hospital, be a little more quiet!"

His gold eyes just scream in obedience, and Akaashi grabs Bokuto's ear, "This is why I never take you anywhere, idiot."

"Ow! Hey!" He yells, and Kuroo punches him in the chest.

"Sorry about him," Akaashi bows, before glancing over at my ball of orange in the bed, he wasn't awoken by the dumbass who came strolling in like he owned everything, "how's 10?"

"It's cancer," is all that comes out of Kuroo's tight lined mouth.

I can see Bokuto's eyes widen, "We were just told he was in the hospital here! It's cancer?! What kind? Have the doctors said anything?"

"Shut up!" I snap finally.

They get quiet, and Kuroo just sighs again, "It's brain cancer, they don't know much more than that. They did a spinal tap yesterday while Sugawara was still here, must've hurt like hell. I don't think they numbed him enough cause he screamed loud," and I shake my head.

It was a horrific scream, and when we could finally come back in to see him, he was curled up and crying. Sugawara was gently petting his hair to calm him down, it was sad to watch to be honest.

Bokuto final stands up, his eyes don't leave the bed, "What's gonna happen to him?"

And it feels like a jolt passes through my chest, "Hey!" Akaashi snaps.

"I mean… He's gonna play still, right? He's gotta be okay. I'm sure they can do something for him, they won't just let him die will they?" Bokuto keeps going on, and I clench the fabric of Kuroo's jacket in my hands. I can feel my fingers tingle as blood flow is cut off, "We can't let him die."

I cover my eyes so no one sees me crying again.

I'll do everything I can to make sure Hinata lives. I have to, he's my friend, and means as much to me as Kuroo does.

I love Kuroo so much.

But Hinata is my friend who genuinely understands me in a way Kuroo never could. I just don't want to lose this amazing ball of light that's fallen into my little world.

I can't lose Shoyou.

And I won't let him go.


	18. Chapter 18

Kageyama-

Kuroo leads me up to Hinata's room, Kenma wanted to stay up there with him. Apparently he has barely left the hospital since Hinata came to Tokyo, "Doctor's are wanting to do surgery next week," Kuroo says, glancing at the light on the elevator.

"Surgery?" I ask, my heart racing.

"Yeah, it's been what? Two months?" He questions, and I nod, "It's grown, they're afraid he'll lose his eyesight if it continues on its current rate, so they started radiation alongside chemo drug to try and shrink it down to an operable size," he explains.

"He didn't say anything to me about this last time!" I yell, and I'm pulled into the elevator, "Why wouldn't he say anything?"

"He didn't want to worry you, with the new school year starting soon and new kids joining the volleyball team," he sighs, "and the fact that he's basically given up hope for getting better at this point. If it wasn't for Kenma he would've quit all this awhile back."

My eyes widen, "What? He can't! He promised!"

We get to his floor and the silence is deafening, the barely audible heart monitors beeping can just be made out from in front of the slightly cracked doors.

Kuroo pushes open a door, Kenma doesn't even glance back, he's holding Hinata up, "What happened?" He questions.

"Sick, again," Kenma mutters while rubbing Hinata's back.

I walk over, quiet as possible. He's wearing an orange hat to cover up the fact that he doesn't have any hair left, and he's lost so much weight. His face is bony, his cheeks protruding from beneath his pale skin, no more roundness left.

Finally, it passes, and he's able to sit back against the pillow. Our eyes lock, that bright smile returns to his face, "Kageyama," I can't help but smile, Kenma gives me the chair next to his bed.

"Hey, how are you?" I sit down, taking his hand, "What's going on?"

He shakes his head, "Nothing new, just watching TV, playing video games with Kenma mostly. He never leaves you know!" He tries to laugh, but I can tell how hard it is, how draining it is.

The nurse walks in, and gives him more medication, "The doctor is starting you on a new pain medication in hopes this will make the pain cease, alright?" She smiles wide, and he nods.

He begins to tell me about radiation, and the helmet they give him that's mesh and conforms to his face, but Kuroo walks over. I see the concern, and Kenma asks him if he's okay. I see the rapid breathes he's taking.

"Hinata?" I ask, standing up so I can get closer to him, "What's wrong?"

"Nurse," Kenma whispers next to me.

"What?" I ask, looking over at him.

His eyes roll back into his head.

My stomach drops.

Kenma screams for a nurse, and Kuroo practically teleports from the room.

"Hinata!" I scream, and the room is rushed by doctors and nurses.

Kenma is carried out, kicking and screaming by Kuroo.

A large set of arms wrap around me, carrying me out as well.

"What happened?! Why did you take me away?!" I scream, and Kenma is hitting Kuroo.

And I realize who it is.

"What happened?" The white haired man questions, "I just wanted to give Shouyou this, I came all the way out here to see how he was, and then he told me to grab you. What happened?" It's Aone Takanobu, from Date Tech.


	19. Chapter 19

Kuroo-

It's terrifying to watch someone die.

The soul crushing, heart wrenching, blood curdling scene of someone being shocked multiple times. Of doctors yelling for medication, yelling for oxygen, yelling to intubate someone who's life has barely started is a soul shattering thing.

Kenma is holding my shirt tight in his hands, he won't release it, no matter how much ask. His face is red, puffed up, and tear stained.

Kageyama is explaining the whole situation to Aone, he genuinely looks upset. It's a sad sight.

A nurse walks out, "Your friend is okay for now, he had a severe allergic reaction to the pain medication that caused cardiac arrest. I'm so sorry you had to witness this, but he's stable now. You can go see him if you want," she says quietly before bowing and walking to the nurses station.

Aone walks into the room and sets the bear down on the table next to Hinata's bed.

Kenma takes his seat firmly next to Hinata, phone in his right hand, Hinata's hand in his left. His face stoic as he stares at the phone screen with another dating sim game he's slightly obsessing over for the time being.

Kageyama sits on the bed, a hand on Hinata's calf, a hard look on his face, "You can't leave us, okay? You're going to get better, and come back to school, and we're going to beat Date Tech's asses! Our quick is going to be known all over Japan, and we'll get on the national team!"

I walk over and hug Kenma, "Kagyama's right, Hinata is going to be okay. We'll get to play him again, and beat his ass," I grin.

Kenma just nods, he's not listening. I see the white knuckled grip on Hinata's hand, so I place mine over his, "Hey, loosen it, you'll hurt him," I mumble in his ear, and he does so, "there we go."

Aone looks at Kageyama, "Where are his parents?"

"Working, they have to keep his sister in school, and make sure things get taken care of with their house," Kageyama says.

He just nods, "Will you keep me updated on his condition? I'll give you my email," Aone says, looking between all three of us.

"Yeah, we'll keep you updated," I nod, and take his email from him before he leaves.

"He's really worried," Kenma whispers, "everyone is."

I hug him tight, "Of course," and he grabs my arm, "let's go get something to eat, and grab milk for Tobio over there. Okay? I'm sure you're missing pudding," he stands up and almost robotically walks with me to the elevator.

"Kenma, things have to change. You're a robot, I'm so worried about you," I sigh, resting my forehead against his hair, "please, just listen to me. You need to go home, and sleep, and eat real food. Not cafeteria ramen, or store bought cucumber sandwiches from the 7-11 at Midtown. By the way, do you know how busy Minato at Akazaka is? You know, 9 Chome-7-2? It's the one across from the National Museum. It's so busy!"

He cracks a small smile, "Does the woman across the counter always give you a smile and try and get your number?" I nod against his head and the elevator dings.

I push the close door button, grab his chin, and pull him into a long kiss.

"But of course, no one's getting my number except maybe you," I grin, and push the door open button.

Kenma tries to hide his face into my jacket as we walk to the cafeteria.

"So, pudding?" I ask, and he only nods, "Alright," I grin widely.


	20. Chapter 20

Sugawara-

My phone begins to ring from my bag as I leave the gym, I grab it, "Oh," I flip it open and Daichi gives me a questioning look, "hello, Kageyama."

"Hinata got worse," his voice scratchy, choked up. My stomach drops, I grab Daichi's arm in a death grip.

"What happened?" Daichi gives me a worried look, not taking his eyes off me.

"Something with another medication they gave him, his lungs collapsed, and he hemorrhaged. He's in surgery right now to release the pressure in his brain, and to see how much the cancer has spread, they might be able to remove some of the cancer, but they're not giving him long," I clench my jaw, Daichi gives me a look, asking me what's going on.

"Kageyama, give me a little bit, it's Golden Week, so I'll be up there tomorrow, alright? Nothing's going to happen, Hinata will be okay," I assure, trying to make myself believe it.

"Okay, I'll call you if anything changes," he says quietly, and hangs up.

"What happened?" Daichi asks, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"Hinata's gotten worse, he's in surgery for a brain bleed," I manage to get out, "I'm going to go pack a bag and go up to Tokyo to be there for them."

"Well, I'm coming too," Daichi says with a stern face, and I smile, "I'm his captain, I can't just sit back and let them go through this alone."

"AND WE CAN'T EITHER!" Tanaka screams while shoving the gym doors open.

"We're coming too! There's no way Hinata can get through this alone!" Nishinoya grins from Asahi's back.

"The idiot needs all the help he can get," Tsukishima sighs, "we know that for a fact."

"We'll meet at the train station in an hour, be ready because we're not waiting!" I say with a stoic face, "Kageyama and Hinata need us now, I'm not waiting any longer than I have to."

They all nod, and race off home.

Daichi pulls me into a tight hug, "It'll be okay, he's going to be just fine."

We board the train, the entire team is on edge. The tension within the cab is so high, my head feels like it could explode.

My phone dings, and I check it, "Kuroo messaged a few people, Akaashi and Bokuto are here, as is Aone from Date Tech, and Oikawa and Iwaizumi. There's a bit of a crowd. Nothing new from the doctors."

"Okay, we're on our way. Call if you need anything," I send back, Daichi glances down and chuckles.

"What?" I ask him.

"You're such a mom," he smiles.

"I have to be to these boys," I nod, and he grasps my hand, "we're all some of them have right now."

Daichi nods, and I glance around at the seating arrangement.

Nishinoya with his head resting against Asahi's chest, his arm around Yuu's shoulders.

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi listening to some music together.

Tanaka sitting by a window pouting as usual.

I stare down at my phone.

I hope we get there in time.

Daichi squeezes my hand, "Don't think too much, you'll worry yourself too much," he whispers.


	21. Chapter 21

Kageyama-

26 hours in.

Hinata has been in surgery for 26 hours.

The whole team is here now, they were informed at 24 hours in.

It's expected to last between 30 and 36 hours at a maximum, only due to the bleeding they had to deal with, and that they didn't expected how small the cancer has shrunk. Which is good, they expected it to be much bigger than what they currently have to work with.

I keep standing up, pacing from my chair to the nurses desk, and back. It's hard to sit down with my best friend in such a high risk surgery.

Even Oikawa has kept his big mouth shut, Akkashi has managed to keep Bokuto quiet. Which is an absolute miracle.

A nurse comes out, "Family of Hinata Shouyou?"

We all stand up, and her eyes widen before composing herself, "Just an update, the cancer has been removed, now they're lesioning off portions to prevent future growth. So they're estimating another 5 hours, thank you for being patient."

She bows and leaves.

"Won't that have long term effects on his personality or something?" Nishinoya asks, and my heart just about stops.

I stare at the ground, "Only time will tell how it affects him, or if it even will. Don't start overthinking shit now, Tobio, because he's going to need help in case it's worse than you think," Oikawa gives me a stern look.

"Okay," I nod, and sit back down.

I take a deep breath, and lay my head back against the chair head, "He's gonna be okay," I think.

"I'm going to get lunch, anything you'd like?" Sugawara smiles, and I sigh, "Milk?"

I nod, "Yeah, thanks."

And he leaves with Dachi and Kuroo.

Kenma glances my direction before going back to his video game console, "Everything is going to be alright," he says in a tone just above a whisper, "that's all I think now."

"Me too," I nod in agreement, and shut my eyes.


	22. Chapter 22

Hinata-

I can feel everything around me, my hands can open and close, I can move my legs. Everything feels fine, even the doctors said that everything went a lot better and smoother than most brain surgeries.

My mouth doesn't know how to form the words though, and I haven't been able to tell them about the biggest issue.

A huge issue.

I can hear Kageyama, he's saying my name. I try and stay calm as I feel him hug me, gently so as not to disturb the bandages on my head.

"How are you? Are you in pain?" He asks, I can hear the concern in his voice, and his hands touch my cheeks. I shake my head, he lets out a sigh, "We were so worried, I'm glad you're okay," he takes my right hand, squeezing it tight.

I want to say a lot, but I just can't seem to form words. I can see them in my head, but I can't pick out the correct ones.

Kageyama says something, but I can't make it out, I'm too focused on trying to say something to him.

But I open my mouth, finally, after what feels like forever, and nothing comes out.

"Hinata? What's wrong?" He asks me, extremely concerned.

I shake my head, I try to tell him I don't know, but no matter how much I try, nothing will form. Words won't escape my lips.

My heart begins to race, a lot went wrong with the surgery.

More than anyone can tell.

I can't talk.

But that isn't the biggest issue, it's something that I don't think anyone else has been able to tell yet, which I'm really grateful for. I don't know how they would react to this.

"How's Hinata?" It's Sugawara, I smile, and suddenly I'm embraced, "I'm glad you're okay!" I grin, and then I feel a mood change.

Something falls into my lap, and I jump.

"Hey! Don't throw things at him!" Kageyama yells.

"Somethings wrong," it's Tsukishima.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kageyama is pissed.

And then, there's wind.

"Hinata?" Kageyama whispers.

"Hinata, did… did you not see that?" Sugawara asks.

I shrink back into my pillows, "What happened? What the hell could've went wrong?!" Kageyama yells.

"Hinata, why didn't you say anything?" Sugawara asks me, squeezing my hands.

I shake my head.

"What is it?" He asks, and it takes him a minute, "You can't?"

I shake my head again, and cover my face. I don't want to cry in front of them.

I hear something crash, and I jump.

"Kageyama!" Sugawara yells, and Tsukishima says something about going back to everyone else.

I feel the tears sting my eyes, hands cover my face, but they aren't mine, "We'll figure this out! I promise, Shouyou!" Kageyama says, and he pulls me close, "It'll be okay, you're going to be fine!"

I nod, and Sugawara gently rubs my back, "I'm sure the doctor's will have an explanation, Hinata."

Things just seemed to go from bad to worse.

Maybe I should've let myself die.


	23. Chapter 23

Hinata-

 _It could last the rest of his life._

 _These things happen, the brain is such a delicate thing, but this is only a small incident that helped save his life._

 _He's young, he can figure out what to do from here, things would be different were he older, but he's barely in high school! He'll do just fine._

 _Of course, things could get worse as his brain realizes that parts were lesioned off, but there's also the chance that they'll get better with time. The brain is a remarkable organ, it's ever changing and can do things we still cannot comprehend on a medical or scientific scale._

 _We'll start him on new drugs to combat the new side effects from chemo therapy. His new MRI's have shown new growths that we missed, I'm so sorry._

 _Chemotherapy doesn't seem to be working anymore, we'll need to be even more aggressive, so we'll be starting him on radiotherapy. It'll be hard on his body, as we have to kill the little remaining immune system he has, he won't be allowed to see anyone for a while, or he could die from a simple cold._

 _School isn't a huge issue right now, we need to make sure you get better first, okay?_

 _Stop thinking about going back to sports right now, you need to think about yourself! You need to get better._

 _I'm sorry, this must suck huh?_

 _The medication does burn, I know, but it'll help._

 _You'll be fine._

 _I'm sorry._

 _You're so young._

 _Maybe you should look into hospice care for him, you have a daughter too, she could do so well._

 _We'll figure this out, Shouyou._

 _Don't worry about what the doctors said, you'll be okay!_

 _Things have to get shitty before they even get slightly better, seriously, keep your head up._

 _They're switching your medications again, this must be getting old, huh?_

 _How do you feel? Are you still nauseas?_

 _You didn't even touch your soup!_

 _Would you like me to turn on the TV?_

 _Hinata, we have some bad news._

 _They said you were doing good!_

 _It'll be okay, we'll get through this, we have for this long._

 _Wanna see if you can beat this boss, I can't seem... Oh, sorry…._

 _Come on, don't look so sad._

 _You're doing okay._

"Mom, dad, I don't want to do this anymore."


	24. Chapter 24

Kuroo-

Hinata is doubled over the trashcan like usual after his chemo treatments, he can never seem to keep any food down before to make it easier on his stomach but they can't give him anymore medication to help with it.

He looks up at me, but it's terrifying, he's staring right through me. He waves me over, and so I go over, handing him the white board. Shakily, he begins to write.

"Is Kenma here?" He asks.

"No, he went to get those shrimp chips you magically seem to be able to keep down," I grin, hoping to get him to smile. It would make both Kenma and I happier to see him smile every once in awhile.

"Don't let him in."

And he sets the board down, before seemingly falling asleep.

My eyebrows furrow, "Oi, Hinata, this isn't funny," and I shake his shoulder lightly, in case he's in pain.

But he doesn't wake.

I shake him harder, "Hinata!" I'm begging at this point, and I hear the familiar tone of Kenma's game he's been playing for weeks.

So, I rush into the hall, alerting the nurse in a hushed tone that Hinata won't wake up, before rushing Kenma. I grab his hand and pull him into the empty consultation room.

He glances up at me, eyes slowly widening.

I hear yelling in the hallway, someone yelling to call Hinata's parents.

Kenma tries to pull away, but I grab his arms tight, "No, you can't go."

"Let me go, Kuroo! What's going on? What happened?" The terror in his voice reverberates in my chest, and I pull him close.

"It's gonna be okay, things will be okay," I mumble into his hair.

I struggle to even believe my own words.

All I can think about is his team.

Kenma.

His mom.

His dad.

Natsu.

Everyone he's met.

This sunshine spark might very well be dead in the room over, and I can't bring myself to let Kenma out to see him.

If he's dead, then I have to heed his wish.

I'm not a huge practice of Shintoism, but hey, it's what I was raised on. I can't bring myself to go against his wishes if he's actually…

No.

He can't be.

I should be dead before him.

In a perfect world.

But this world isn't perfect, huh?

It's cruel.

It takes all the good things in this world, and crumbles them up until there's nothing left.

I don't want Kenma to see this.

He hasn't had to experience this yet, it's a horrible feeling.

The gut wrenching, earth shattering, heart destroying feeling of knowing that someone close to you is never coming back. That no matter how much you pray, search, beg, they're never returning. No matter how close you are, no matter how horrid the death, you never get closure, it never gets easier.

You just.

Cope.

You sit there and become numb to the fact that they're not coming back. You stop yourself from thinking about certain things because that person loved it, and you don't want to bring back memories that will make you double over in what seems like a pain that's wrapped around your entire being.

I can't let this happen to Kenma.

I can't let this happen to his family.

I sit Kenma down, "Don't move from this spot, okay? Just trust me for now, please."

He stares at me for a long time before nodding, "Five minutes."

I leave the room, shutting the door quietly and making my way to Hinata's room.

It's one hell of a sight.

I feel sick.

More monitors surround him than before.

He's on a ventilator, more IV drips are hung, and doctors are staring at his vitals.

"Is… Is he okay?" I ask, my voice cracking.

A more familiar doctor gives me a smile, but it's one of pity.

"You don't have to lie to me, I've been here since the beginning," I walk over to Hinata.

"He's in a coma, we're trying to figure out whether it's from stress of all the treatments, or just his body finally deciding to shut down. He's young, that's true, and the plasticity of his brain should be great, but radiation and chemo destroy your brain. It melts it, the drugs we've given him haven't helped, they're meant to help, but at the expense of the rest of the patient's body," he sighs, glancing at Hinata himself before glancing at me.

"At this rate, I wouldn't give him more than a week."

I nod, and march back to Kenma.

I open the door, grab Kenma and I cry.

He looks at me with widen, frightened eyes, and I can only imagine what he's thinking.

I can't lie to him.

I love him too much.

I can't lie.

"He's dying Kenma. He's really, truly dying this time," I cry, rubbing my face against his shoulder, body heaving in painful gasps of air, "they said… they said it could only be week."

And his hands tighten against my arms, "No way," his voice cracks, and we both collapse.

Fuck everything.

Fuck the world.

Fuck the Gods for doing this.


	25. Chapter 25

Nishinoya-

The gym is filled with the absolute horrible stench of sweat, we've been practicing for hours.

"Come here!" Coach Ukai yells, the ball drops, and the tension rises. He looks upset, more so than his usual resting bitch face during a game.

I grin to myself and walk over, Asahi standing right next to me.

"Hinata's parents called…" He takes minute, my grin falls, and Kageyama inhales sharply, "He fell into a coma, they don't think he's going to wake up."

It takes a moment, but I realize what he said.

He's gonna die.

And Kageyama screams.

I hold tight onto Asahi, crushing my face into his sweaty shirt. He pulls me close, I can feel the tears against my face.

"He'll be okay, won't he?" I cry.

He doesn't say anything, just tightens his grip on me.

"If anyone sees his little sister, his parents have asked not to mention anything to her," Coach Ukai manages to get out before Kageyama rushes to the locker room.

Sugawara follows him, Daichi is just standing very still.

"What have his parents said? Is it because of the treatment, or is it the cancer?" Tsukishima questions.

"They didn't say anything else, they're going through a lot as it is. I didn't press for answers, if they want us to know, then they'll tell us," Coach nods.


	26. Chapter 26

Kenma-

Kuroo finally lets me go see Hinata, it's been 3 days, his mom came down from what I heard. Natsu doesn't even know her brother is this sick.

He hasn't woken up either. They're taking him to an MRI today, and to do an EEG to see if he's still active in his head.

I have to believe that he is, I've been sitting next to him for the last few hours, playing my new game. I explain everything to him, because I know he would ask about everything.

The doctor and a set of nurses come in to wheel him to get him prepared. Kuroo watches them with heavy eyes, I just focus on my game once again. I can't think about it, I can't dwell on this thought.

He's my best friend, I don't want to lose him.

"Hey, where are they taking Hinata?"

I look up, and see Akashi and Bokuto.

"MRI and some other tests…" Kuroo sighs, taking a long drink of his black coffee from the vending machine down the hall. He's been skipping school to make sure he's here in case Hinata needed something, or if he woke up, then he wouldn't be alone.

No matter how he may act, he really does care, and he's a really good person.

"Is he okay?" Bokuto questions, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Yeah, at the moment," Kuroo lies.

Akashi squints at him, giving him a dark look, "You know, you're fucking terrible at lying."

I get up, "I'm gonna grab some milk," and walk towards the vending room.

As I'm slowly walking back to Hinata's room, I can overhear the nurses.

"I can't believe it, is he going to be okay?" The shorter of the group whispers.

"I don't know, they expected the worst, but this is absolutely… I can't believe anything anymore. They told us nothing else, besides, all of his medications couldn't have caused this. It has to be something else," the head nurse sighs.

"Has anyone informed his parents? Or the children who have been staying with him since he was admitted? They need to be informed," a newer nurse presses.

"We can only wait and watch right now, maybe it'll turn out okay," the tallest one coaxes, and they disperse.

I rush back to Hinata's room, and I'm greeted by Kageyama and Sugawara.

"Hey, took you long enough," Bokuto grins.

"The nurses, they were talking about Hinata out there," I say, and Sugawara walks up to me.

"Did they say anything?" He questions, gently laying a hand on my shoulder.

I shake my head, "No, they were really vague, but it sounded bad. He's not back yet, I'm worried."

Kuroo gets up, and he's wheeled back in at that moment.

Kageyama tenses up at the sight.

Sugawara covers his mouth.

And then I remember that they haven't seen him since he fell into the coma.

He's hooked back up to the ventilation machine, more IV's are given, and more pain medication is given based on his higher than usual heart rate.

Kuroo is ushered out by a nurse.

My heart drops.

"Can he hear me?" Kageyama asks, I could barely make out the words, even with him standing right next to me.

"I've been talking to him, I like to think he can," I mumble, and go to take Kuroo's window seat so Kageyama can sit next to Hinata.

Sugawara goes to the left side of the bed, gently fixing the orange hat on his head, and fixing the blanket that was seemingly just thrown onto him without any regard for his comfort.

"It'll be okat, Shouyou. We're waiting for you, we've been training a lot. Everyone is excited to see you again. Natsu came by and brought cookies with your mom for your birthday yesterday, and I got you a new hat," Kageyama smiles, holding his hand.

I see tears rolling down his cheeks, and I glance back down at my game, it's an intimate moment that I shouldn't witness.

"I love you, you can't die, okay? You have to come back to us, to me. You're the best damn person I've ever met, and I can't lose you! Natsu can't lose you! No one should have to! Dammit Hinata, come back!" He sobs.

And I feel the tears running down my face too.

"Hey, Hinata?" Kageyama says with a cracked voice.

Nothing, I can't glance up, I'm terrified of what's going on.

"Hinata!" Kageyama screams.

Kuroo and the nurse run in.

I screw my eyes shut.

This isn't happening.


	27. Chapter 27

Kageyama-

His eyes move, and I scream his name.

A nurse rushes in, I'm freaking out. He might be waking up, but I'm pulled from the room. Kenma is thrown over Kuroo's shoulder, Bokuto is being dragged by Akaashi.

It's a mess. We're told to wait in the NICU waiting room again. All of us. It's a terrifying feeling. No one would even look at us.

Kuroo is comforting Kenma, he's crying, I feel horrible about it. I wish there was something I could do, honestly.

Sugawara is cluthing onto Daichi, it's a sad sight. I think he's trying not to cry, it was pretty heartbreaking.

I hope he's waking up, I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't wake up. I'd probably die of grief, I'd sure as hell never play volleyball again, I couldn't after seeing how happy it makes him. Seeing him fly by the net, the look in his eyes when he hits my serve just right and we score.

It's the most invigorating thing in the world, honestly, and I love it.

I love him dammit.

I can't lose him now, with this serious revelation.

Who could do that? I sure as hell can't.

Bokuto is finally shoved into a chair, Akaashi remains directly to his left to keep him in the chair. He looks even more worried and nervous than anyone else, well, other than Kenma. He's still a crying mess.

Kuroo covered him in his red jacket, he's wiping his face, attempting to clear the tears on his flushed cheeks. It's not working, every time Kuroo gets him calmed down, another wave comes on.

He's been here since the beginning, he saw the downward spiral, he's seen everything. He's **heard** everything the nurses and doctors have said in passing while going to the cafeteria, or vending room, or just to get some air. He knows what they thought, feel, what they know about this situation, probably more so than even his parents at this point.

I sit, clutching my hands together in a white knuckled grasp.

Sugawara comes over and hugs me, "No matter what the outcome today, things will be alright," he's not fooling me, putting on that brave face.

He's barely holding it together too, same as Kenma.

I shake my head, "What if he dies, Suga?" And my damn voice cracks, it gets silent, and the tears fall, "I can't do it."

He hugs me tight, crying, almost screaming. Daichi has to pull him from me, he buries his head into Daichi's chest, begging.

I cover my face with my hands.

Kenma gets louder and louder.

I think Bokuto may have left with Akaashi even, I'm worried now.

I rub my face, I try to get it to stop, but it won't. I needed to cry, but I refused. He couldn't. Hinata couldn't cry, he had to stay strong for everyone around him, to keep them happy. To keep them feeling hopeful.

He knows.

Hinata is the only one who knows at this point.

A doctor walks in, I try and compose myself.

I stand up, Daichi holds up a sobbing Sugawara.

"Would you like to see him?"

He's pale.

His voice shattered.

I race for Hinata's room again.

Kenma yells my name, but no one can stop me now.

I see nurses all around his bed, and the tears rush faster.

"Is this really it?" One asks, and I'm standing there.

I see him, laying there.

I feel sick.

This can't be real life.

I can't be seeing this.

My legs fail under me.

Kenma comes behind me.

I don't think I've ever heard anyone cry out that loud in my entire life.

Sugawara grabs at me, telling me things will be okay.

I can't stop crying.

My Hinata.

 **My Shouyou.**


	28. Chapter 28

Akaashi-

I send out messages while Bokuto sits in the bathroom stall.

Basically everyone who's met Hinata at this point.

Date Tech.

Shiratorizawa.

Nekoma.

Aobajosai.

Karasuno's rest of the team.

Honestly, it's pretty off base and there's no reason for it, but I just want everyone to know in case it comes true. I'm pretty sure at this point, I've been through it before, and I'm sure Bokuto isn't either.

I get a message.

Ushijima Wakatoshi. Oh hell.

"When did this happen?"

So no one told the next Japan National anything? How nice. Fantastic.

I briefly explain the situation, what's happened, and I'm left with a simple, "OK."

Damn bastard.

Oikawa Tooru.

"Coming."

What?

Iwaizumi Hajime.

"We're on our way."

What the hell?

Aone Takenobu.

"Expect me soon."

And then, Karasuno.

Nothing.

Though, I'm sure someone has informed them for his parents. And dread fills me, what in the hell did I just do? I'm an idiot.

I just told an entire country that this kid is dying, or even dead. I just wanted them to know, they had a right, it was going to come out eventually too.

But I'm in the wrong, but I can't take it back.

"Akaashi…" Bokuto mumbles from behind the closed door.

"What?" I ask.

"What do you think is gonna happened to him?" He sighs.

"It doesn't look good, Bokuto," I answer honestly, "I've seen it before, this sort of thing. When this happens, no good ever arises from it. We need to expect the worst, as what the doctor's and nurses have been telling Kuroo for months."

He gets quiet again, and things are silent save for the few intercom announcements that can be heard from the hallway.

I glance back down at my phone. I'm horrified at what I've done, but it's the truth.

This poor kid is dying, and people need to face reality, people die.


	29. Chapter 29

Oikawa-

"What are you doing?" I question Iwaizumi, his eyebrows furrowed even more than usual.

I try and take a glance at his phone, but he shoves me away quickly.

"Come on! What's up?!" I beg, trying to get close.

"It's from Akaashi," he mumbles.

"What does he want? You never talk to them," I grumble, crossing my arms, "you trying to woo him-"

And I'm on the floor, my chest hurts like hell.

"This isn't time for your damn charades," he practically growls, "it's Kageyama's spiker, the orange haired one."

I sit up, "What about him?" I question, relaying back to the phone call I got from Kageyama so many months ago.

"Akaashi thinks he's dead…" He whispers like he himself can't even believe it.

A cold wind washes over me, "What?" I manage to stand, but on shaky legs, "No way, there's no way."

He glances up at me, and back to his phone, "He's pretty damn sure, Oikawa, and you know how he is…"

"Should… Should we go to them? I mean… He is my old pupil…" I mutter, staring down at the floor.

"Yeah, we should. You should speak with Sawamura Daichi as well, about what's happening," he nods blankly.

I nod, and we set out for the entrance.

This is terrifying.

"Why do I need to speak with anyone? We can just show up, it's happened before," I shrug, and he doesn't even glare. His focus is on the phone, "What?"

"Apparently Shiratorizawa was never notified," he hums, rubbing his head hard, "this is gonna be fantastic."

"Do you think all of Karasuno will be there?" I question, as we exit the school, he gives me the same dead silence, "Why are you so worried? Or even care?"

"He has potential, they all do. Anyone who loves this game and works their ass off deserves a chance to make it, he has every right as everyone else, Oikawa. He just got the short straw, his life was shortened… It doesn't mean he doesn't deserve to have people there with him, to have his friends with him…" He signs loudly, "I'll meet you soon at the train station."

I stare down at my phone, I apparently received a message. The same one.

I send a response back.

It'll be okay Shouyou. You'll be alright, I'm sure.


	30. Chapter 30

Nishinoya-

Kageyama's mother is here, she came to drag him back to school.

Stubborn ass, won't even listen to his mother.

Daiichi and Suga are trying to calm the tension between them, but I don't think even Suga's passive tone can calm this fight.

"This is not your problem, this is a family problem. One that does not concern you, Tobio. This won't even matter in 5 years to you, this won't even matter to the next year of kids who join your team!" She says sternly.

It goes quiet.

I can barely even hear the beeping of the machines anymore.

The hushed voices of the ICU nurses.

Kageyama looks down at his mother, his eyes flaming.

"No. It won't matter to anyone but us, only us. Only us. His family. And those who are here right now. You're right. No one else will care once this is all said and done, once the outcome happens, and you don't care either.

But you're not his friend. You're not his mother, his sister, his teammate. You're an outsider, you may as well be one of those next year kids joining my team for the first time. People get sick, and people die. But there will always be someone there, a family, a friend, a school… A **team** , people who care," he shuts his eyes for a half second.

"Maybe the next ace of Karasuno won't know Hinata, maybe they will, but all that matters right now, to us, is Hinata. Just because some little shit next year, who thinks he's all that in a pair of shorts, and thinks he can jump won't know my best friend, doesn't mean he doesn't mean something to us.

And I am not leaving this hospital without him. He is everything to me, and I will not be leaving his side. I don't care what you say or do, Mother, and I'm sorry for disrespecting you, but I promised." And he sits down, covering his face tight.

I look up at Asahi, he looks like he really wants to say something.

And I kick him.

He looks at me before looking at the woman, "Ma'am, none of us knew Hinata last year. But he's amazing, and he deserves to have people here for him, he needs support. There are people in our same school, who share classes with him, going about their daily lives like nothing is happening, and that will be people next week, next month, five years from now as you said even.

Haven't you ever lost someone? Lost someone so close to you, and felt like the whole world was going to crash down around you? Like all the good in this world was gone? When their death is so life altering, life changing, that you have to change the way you live because of that one person being absent? Yeah, some kid next door doesn't care that our friend is dying, but we do, and his life has impacted ours enough that this has been a life changing experience."

I nod, and pat his back, "Good job," I smile.

I have no words, really.

But he's right.

They all are.

Just because someone next to you has never had someone die, or had someone extremely close be killed or anything, doesn't mean we're wrong to feel like this.

Our teammate is dying, being killed by some fate that we can't control, something we have no say over.

Just because no one else in the world cares except us and his family, doesn't mean we don't have the right to mourn. Opposite of that. We have every right, because he's _**our**_ friend, and teammate, and classmate.

If that makes us in the wrong, then I guess we're wrong, huh?


	31. Chapter 31

Sugawara-

We were thrown out of the room, of course.

The doctors basically rushed in, nurses calling out all sorts of acronyms and abbreviations that I could barely wrap my mind around.

But what I do know?

His eyes opened.

You can't tell me anything else, I know what I saw, and I saw his eyes open. His terrified eyes.

Then, a lady, much smaller than most of my team, comes into the room. Dark eyes, much darker hair curled into a neat fashion.

"Kageyama."

His head rises enough for him to look at her, and she walks over, "You need to go back to school, this is ridiculous."

He sighs loudly, I walk over, "Ma'am, this is a pretty bad time to come to your son. I understand academics are important, but this really is not a huge deal right now," I try and keep a war from erupting.

Daiichi comes over at my request.

"I don't care, this is nothing that concerns my son, or you. Tobio, let's go, you're coming back home with me," she states, blatantly ignoring Daiichi.

He stands up slightly, "Mom, I'm not leaving."

"This is not your problem, this is a family problem. One that does not concern you, Tobio. This won't even matter in 5 years to you, this won't even matter to the next year of kids who join your team!" She says in a much louder tone than everything else on this ward.

I feel like I'm knocked over, I can't breathe.

This is horrible, Hinata is still alive, he's still fighting, and he's still our friend.

And I see fire, Kageyama stands up, he's much taller than his mother. She looks a little alarmed at this gesture.

"No. It won't matter to anyone but us, only us. Only us. His family. And those who are here right now. You're right. No one else will care once this is all said and done, once the outcome happens, and you don't care either.

But you're not his friend. You're not his mother, his sister, his teammate. You're an outsider, you may as well be one of those next year kids joining my team for the first time. People get sick, and people die. But there will always be someone there, a family, a friend, a school… A **team** , people who care," he shuts his eyes for a half second.

"Maybe the next ace of Karasuno won't know Hinata, maybe they will, but all that matters right now, to us, is Hinata. Just because some little shit next year, who thinks he's all that in a pair of shorts, and thinks he can jump won't know my best friend, doesn't mean he doesn't mean something to us.

And I am not leaving this hospital without him. He is everything to me, and I will not be leaving his side. I don't care what you say or do, Mother, and I'm sorry for disrespecting you, but I promised." And he sits down, covering his face tight.

I kneel down, "Kageyama, it's okay, calm down," I whisper, I can see the tears, "when we were in that room earlier…" I stop, and he just barely glances at me, "I saw his eyes open. I know I did," I nod.

His dark eyes widen, I give him a small smile, "It'll be okay, I know it will," I grin, "he's **your** Shouyou after all."

"Yeah, he'll be fine, this is just some game he's having to play on his own. Against one damn good opponent. He'll win though, because he's more than just a shrimp. He can fight, Hinata is gonna win," he nods, rubbing his face and fixing his hair.

"…ood in this world was gone? When their death is so life altering, life changing, that you have to change the way you live because of that one person being absent? Yeah, some kid next door doesn't care that our friend is dying, but we do, and his life has impacted ours enough that this has been a life changing experience."

I glance over, and Asahi stops speaking, I missed that entire speech he just made. I feel like a horrible person, but Kageyama had to be calmed down.

A doctor walks in, and Kageyama's mother makes her exit in a hurry. She didn't stick around long.

"I'm sorry for having to remove you from the room, but we didn't know what was going on with your friend…" He stops, thinking carefully about his next sentence I'm sure, "Your friend, he woke up, not for long, but he is alive. He opened his eyes, he was alert, much more so than he should have been after having been comatose for this long.

We did a few simple tests before his consciousness lapsed. Checked reflexes, his feeling on his hands and feet. It was all good, not great, but considering he has been bedridden for this long, it's good. We're taking him for another MRI, to see how well his brain is doing after this episode."

"What's going to happen from now?" Daiichi asks.

The doctor smiles, and I feel like I can breathe, "We'll work on slowly getting him to be able to stay awake again. Remove the breathing tube when he's ready. This was a step that none of us were expecting, it wasn't out of the picture, but it's not something we were putting our cards on. Our team will do our best for your friend, he's still fighting, so all we can do is be his help," he takes his leave.

Kageyama doubles over, crying.

Kenma hugs Kuroo tight, both of them an absolute sobbing mess.

Asahi is tackled by Yuu, and I hope he's not hurt.

"So things are looking up?"

Everything stops, and Oikawa walks in with his not boyfriend, Iwaizumi.

Kageyama glances up, "Yeah."

And Bokuto wanders back in with Akaashi, "What happened?" His face is red, hair disheveled, he's a mess.

Daiichi smiles, "Hinata's doing better, better than he has in a long time."

Bokuto's smile is one I think we all needed.

He jumps, and Akaashi is in the crosshairs, getting clotheslined by his arms and landing on the ground.

I walk over to Daiichi, and he looks at me, "So, he's gonna be alright," I smile, glancing around, he hugs me tight.

"That's all that matters at this moment," he whispers.

A nurse rushes in, "Can someone make sure the parents are notified? We can't seem to reach them, but it is fairly late! Thank you!"

"Sounds like your job," I grin.

"I'll let Coach know," he nods into my neck.


	32. Chapter 32

Tsukishima-

Yamaguchi is running.

Right towards me, face red, eyes watering, chest rising and falling rapidly.

He stops in front of me, bent over, "What in hell are you doing?" I ask, trying to move around him to get to class.

But he grabs my arm, "Yamaguchi, you better be really sick to be doing this," I look down at him.

"Coach Ukai… He got a call, from Daiichi," he gasps out.

I raise an eyebrow, and then remember. They're with Hinata.

He manages to stand up, looking up at me, "He woke up for long enough for the doctors to see him, he's okay, he's gonna be okay!"

I can't help but feel slightly relived. I know Yamaguchi's been utterly distraught about the whole thing, and I've been worried about the short shrimp too.

"He's… gonna be okay, isn't he?" He questions, probably realizing that he was told that to help him stay calm about the situation at hand.

The bell rings, and I sigh, "Come on," I say, grabbing his hand, dragging him to the gymnasium.

"Shouyou is an idiot, he has all these huge dreams, aspirations. He thinks he can fly to the top, just because the short kid can jump," I say, and Yamaguchi just stares bleakly at me, "but he's always fought, longer and harder than anyone else to get the best outcome. In everything. He fights for first. He fights to be on top. And that's why we will be seeing him real soon, because he's not leaving us, not anytime soon."

And he starts crying, and he hugs me tight, "Tsukki! You're so nice!"

"Don't get snot on my damn jacket!" I yell, but hug him anyway, he needs it.

I think we all do at some point, this whole ordeal has drained everyone who's been in on it.


	33. Chapter 33

Kenma-

His words ring clearly in my ears, "You should sleep," but who could sleep after this? He was awake again, not long, but he was awake. That's the only thing that matters anymore.

Shouyou woke up.

They said he probably never would, so this is huge. This is momentous for him, for his family, for his future. They've changed their story now, he'll get better, he's going to be waking up more, his whole medical future has changed from he could die in a few hours to he could be home by next month.

We all know that's just something they're trying to feed us in hopes we'll leave, in hopes for themselves as well. Who wants to tell the parents of a kid that they have to bury them?

No one.

Parents shouldn't bury their kids. Ever. But life is cruel, and punishes the weak, the poor, the unfaithful, the unlucky, the ones who try to break from the societal mold; and we all know this.

Just the chance of Shouyou being thrown into a coma, let alone a rare brain cancer, has already shown his path. He's one of the few that fate is testing, but he won't be defeated, fate won't win right now. I know he won't let it.

"His MRI came back," their captain says, walking into the small room once more, "the new combination of drugs and therapies is healing the lesions. They're still there, but the new ones have shrunk, and the damaged parts aren't as active anymore."

"So that's good?" Asahi questions, with the shortest of their team sitting next to him.

"Very good, they were optimistic, extremely so. The doctors have said not to get our hopes up, but he could regain some of his lost abilities, like his sight and voice. The aphasia for his voice, they think it was just due to severe stress on his brain at that time, and that should heal. But his eye sight, that's still in limbo as to the real cause," and he sits next to Sugawara.

"Will he be the same?" It's Kageyama.

"There could be changes to his personality, whether from the drugs, the surgery, the brain damage, any number of factors could contribute to a change in personality, or even nothing at all," my eyes glance up, it's his neurologist.

"He woke up again, after you were pulled from the room. We think after a few days he'll be able to breathe on his own, but only time will tell. Also, his pupils are reactive to light," he smiles, "this means any blindness he has, is all neurological at the moment. He may very well regain his sight once all of the swelling in his brain goes down, and his body isn't stressed.

"You do need to keep in mind though, he could get better, or he could get worse. Until this is gone, and even afterwards, he could still die from this. It could come back, it could have metastasized to another part of his body that we just haven't found yet. This is a hard case, but right now, there is hope for your friend, and we'll do everything we can to make sure he goes home."

Kuroo hugs me tight, and I bury my face into his shoulder.

My friend is gonna be okay.

He has to be okay.

For me, for Kageyama, for his parents and Natsu.

Hinata Shouyou is going to be the best volleyball player in Japan, he will get through this.


	34. Chapter 34

Hinata-

It's blinding and painful when my eyes open.

Burning in my throat that won't leave.

Pain in my head that could split it in two.

Every part of my body aching in protest to my attempts at movement.

Doctors would talk to me every time I opened my eyes, but I could never see them.

But now.

Now is different.

Everything is a flurry of colors and bright lights and dark shadows.

I gasp for air, my hands going towards whatever is in my mouth.

Hands grab me, calling my name.

I can't focus on the image in front of me.

Tears sting my dry eyes and hot face.

And I see red.

Then yellow and black.

Large, wide eyes staring right at me.

Kenma.

It's Kenma.

I **see** Kenma.

 _ **I can see.**_

The tears come faster, and I just stare at him.

He just stares right back, a mix of horror and excitement.

"Can you see me, Shouyou?"

I nod, but pull this damn tube in my throat.

He lets me go, throws open my door, and screams.

I can barely make out the names before my room is swarmed with people.

But the first, I know who it is without even seeing them fully.

Kageyama.

His arms around me tight, him saying my name, crying. His whole body shaking, and then him looking at me with his dark eyes, blood shot and wet.

"Shouyou!" Sugawara cries, wrapping an arm around my shoulders, his face against the side of my head.

Daiichi holding Suga, Nishinoya grasping my right hand tight with Asahi behind him.

Even Oikawa and Akaashi by the door.

A doctor is finally able to come in.

I don't feel as tired, or sick, as I did before. I could probably stay awake now.

I glace at the clock on the stand.

And I feel my face go pale.

Kageyama shakes his head, "It's okay, you're awake. That's all that matters!" He says, his hands tight against my cheeks.

It's been a year since I came to this hospital.

It's been 6 months since I was awake last.

What happened?


	35. Chapter 35

Kageyama-

I hear the scream.

My blood pounds against my eardrums, my heart races inside my chest like it's going to explode.

Kuroo races passed us from the vending machine room, his leg taking him faster than I've ever seen anyone sprint. Nishinoya gets ahead, but I shove him aside, fuck it all.

Kuroo has Kenma pulled against him, but he's struggling, "Shouyou!" Kenma yells.

I push into the room, he's frantic.

"Shouyou!" I scream, and rush to his side, pulling him close to me.

Suga is on the other side, holding tight as well.

I see his eyes glancing around the room, then they land on the clock.

His face pales much more than it's been in a long time, since chemotherapy even, "It's okay, you're awake! That's all that matters!" And my hands clasp tight on his cheeks.

A doctor rushes in, and they shove us out again.

"What the hell?" I yell, Asahi grabs me, "Let me go! Why the fuck are they shoving us out?!"

"They have to make sure he's okay, this is a rapid escalation that they weren't expecting," Kuroo states bluntly, "they didn't expect him to wake up, Kageyama. They expected him to die."

And it's just silence save for the doctors questioning Shouyou on the other side of the door.

A nurse comes out, "We'll be taking Hinata to have testing done, and setting up therapy appointments, so we'll need you to wait in the family room, but… they're extremely hopeful now that his sight has returned," the nurse smiles.

"Okay, thank you ma'am," Daichi nods curtly, and herds us all back to the waiting room.

But no Nishinoya, Asahi is glancing around for him, for any sign of him, but there's nothing.

"Dammit Yu!" Daichi yells, taking the chance to look around in the hallways and the vending machine area before sitting down, "I'll kick his ass later for this. He can't be up to anything good, he's gonna get security called on him," he mumbles.

"I'll go find him!" Tanaka screams, and Sugawara grabs his ear.

"You will sit down and be quiet is what you will do!" Sugawara tells him sternly, "Sit." And he sits like a puppy.

A new face comes in, a shorter lady with a tight pony tail and a larger male with cropped hair and deep set dark circles under his eyes.

"I'm Mikoto Yamamoto, and this is Saito Morishita, we'll be Hinata's physical therapists. Saito is in sports medicine as we were told Hinata is a volleyball player, so we'll be doing our best to help him get back into shape to be able to his basics," she smiles, "we're looking forward to working with all of you and Hinata."

They take their leave and we're stuck in silence again, I sigh loudly, at least things are looking up for everything.


	36. Chapter 36

Hinata-

The body consuming burn of the pain medication envelops my being. My chest tightening slightly, arms and legs tingling, brain a foggy land that can barely comprehend the nurses that come and go from my room.

Some doctors try to explain the situation to me, but I don't care. I want to be left alone.

I can't do anything myself at this point, no way could I even begin to think about playing volleyball again, let alone walk to the bathroom.

All the medications make me tingle, make my head a flurry of nothingness. I can't understand half of what comes into the room; even the clock on the wall looks slightly foreign to my eyes now.

The physical therapist comes in, stretching my legs up to my chest, then extending them back out. Apparently in the event to try and keep my muscles from atrophying more than they already have, which is a lot.

I can barely stand for a minute, the muscles feeling much more like pudding. My legs shaking, the lady having to keep my held up under my arms, I feel like a damn toddler.

Both therapists can tell I hate it, being treated like a baby who's just learning to walk again. It's annoying as hell.

I'm finally left alone after an hour of the work, my leg muscles are spasming of their own accord. I can see the blanket moving with their movements, freaky.

Maybe this is a good thing? The physical therapy?

Or maybe it's just another hopeful attempt to keep me alive.

Is that even what I want?

Guess I'll have to try out living for a little longer.

Maybe it won't be so bad.

Not if they're all still here with me this far along.

Not if Kageyama is still here.


	37. Chapter 37

Sugawara-

6 more months. Hinata is still having treatments at the hospital.

Chemotherapy infusions, radiation, biopsy's, oral chemotherapy.

He'll get better for a few weeks; bright eyes, slightly pink skin, grinning like an idiot… but then it goes to hell. Ash grey pallor, dark rings from being kept up by the pain and vomiting, more weight loss he really cannot afford.

It seems like it's just too much for him some days.

We thought he was in the clear last month, things were going great for much longer. His recent MRI came back clean. He was even able to come out for three days and see a few people. His sister was so excited, and Kageyama had a hard time not looking excited when he learned that he was going to get to come home.

I roll my eyes to glance up at the board.

More Japanese literature.

I sigh, taking notes, my mind still distracted. Still thinking about the phone call the coach received when Hinata went back home.

It came back.

It's in his bones now. His right femur for sure, maybe in his ribs.

If the biopsy comes back with certain results, it'll be amputation for sure. There's no way he can come back from that to be able to play in nationals… or ever again, not like he used to.

His parents look like death but hold it out for Natsu. She still doesn't quite understand why her big brother is never home, why he must wear a mask when she visits. Elementary kids do carry a lot of germs.

Kageyama barely stayed around after practice, I hear him on the phone with Hinata whenever there's a spare moment. Whether that's calling or texting, email, whatever. Always checking in on him.

I hold the hope that he's going to be okay, that he'll come out of this alive.

But that's starting to dwindle.

First brain cancer, he barely got through radiation. He managed to contract pneumonia and the flu, his doctors could never manage to get over the fact he survived that. Being on a ventilator for another 3 months set his physical therapy back so much.

Then this. A new cancer diagnosis means more treatments, more surgeries, extra therapy. More time wasted on tests that may or may not be conclusive to saving Hinata's life.

I don't know what they plan on doing. Bone cancer is horrid, and most end up with amputations at this stage. They haven't done anything yet, we've had no word from Hinata about what they plan on doing, or whether or not they'll just send him to hospice.

Pallative care seems like the best option.

As much as I hate to admit it, to myself or anyone else, he's not looking good.

He says he wants to get better, but how long can someone spend every night awake. Lay there desperate for pain relief that's hours away because you'll die if they give you anything more. Throat always raw from acidic vomit, unable to eat certain foods, barely able to even drink water because even that burns going down.

How can you manage a life like that? Always physically alone. Or always seeing your friends and family hold pity for your suffering in their eyes when you see them? He knows we care about him, that we want him to come home… But he's miserable. He doesn't want anymore treatments, he's said so himself.

But that would mean he's out right giving up, and he doesn't want us to see him like that. His pride and ego are too high.

I feel like that's going to force him to do anything he has to, even if it means he dies from treatments and medications.

I've heard talk around the town of his parents trying to pull him out of the hospital and put him in a home not too far away. You never expect someone younger than you to die, especially not someone this close to you.

No one on the team is sure what to think.

Kenma and Kuroo haven't told anyone much either. Kenma takes his console to see him when he's able, but the recent diagnosis has kept most out of his room for fear of Hinata getting the flu.

It's a waiting game at this point, and I feel like the clock is only ticking down for him.

I want to believe everything will end happily.

That Hinata will come out okay.

But.

This is too much for one person.

He's a strong kid, we all know this from experience.

But this is life.

Life is harsh.

Cruel.

Life takes happiness and grinds it into sadness, despair, fear, terror, pain, and depression.

Some people never make it out of childhood or infancy.

Some make it to one hundred.

Maybe…

Maybe Hinata just didn't get the right roll of the dice.


	38. Chapter 38

Hinata-

It doesn't feel like it has been 6 month's since my remission and relapse. All within the same month.

I haven't gotten around to telling anyone about what's coming soon, as in the next 3 days soon.

A nurse comes in to check my pulse ox and heart rate, temperature, blood pressure, everything as usual. Give my pain medication and ask if I'm feeling okay.

Nothing has really changed, except the deep pain that never seems to end. It radiates within my left leg with no rhyme or reason.

My parents left this choice to me, it's my future at stake after all, and this whole ordeal has taken a huge toll on their lives... and Natsu's as well. She's been kept in the dark for so long, I feel terrible about everything that has been going on that she's still looking at with a childlike innocence.

I've debated asking someone for advice. Anyone.

Kageyama.

Kenma.

Kuroo.

Daichi.

Sugawara.

Anyone other than my parents or the doctors.

But how could they see it as anything other than bad? As anything other than a way to ruin my future? Though it's already ruined, I can't play anymore.

My body is rotted away. Muscles atrophied. Eyesight shot. Brain fogged over from chemotherapy and radiation, so my cognitive abilities have gone to shit. I'm useless for much more than watching TV now.

How do you make a choice like this?

It's hard.

I want to tell them.

Someone.

But who?

"Hinata."

My eyes glance up, and I see Kuroo standing at the door. His tie is not in regulation for the dress code of the catholic type uniform he's wearing.

"Kuroo."

He gives me a smirk and walks over to take a seat in the chair by my bed.

"Something on your mind?"

I just nod, there's nothing else I can do. Between him and Kenma, I can't hide anything anymore.

"They said I need to amputate both of my legs."

I just hear something drop and hit the tile flooring. I never even saw it in his hands.

"What?" His voice is low, almost a whisper.

"I thought it was only going to be my left leg, because of the pain I was having, and that's what the doctor thought as well... but when the images came back, and after the biopsies of two masses on each of my legs, I need both amputated."

"Where? When? Have you talked to anyone else about this?"

"Just below my knee on my left leg, and halfway up my thigh on my right leg. They said they're going to schedule me for surgery in 3 days... My parents know but they're leaving this choice up to me... I'm scared, Kuroo."

He sighs, and I look at him.

He's pale, maybe as pale as me now, and he looks worried too.

"Your life is more important than volleyball, you'll always be part of our team whether you're playing or not, but you have to be alive to do that. If having an amputation done means you'll live, then it's worth it."

I nod. I must agree.

My life is worth more than a game.

I just have to figure out how to tell everyone else now.


	39. Chapter 39

Kenma-

I can't help but feel like a bad person for even doing this, sneaking a cancer patient out of the hospital seems like such a horrible thing to do on so many levels.

But he wanted to see his friends before surgery, and I can't blame him for it.

Kuroo gives me a thumbs up and we hurriedly get him into the taxi to the train station. A black mask covering his face, an orange hat over his head, a large hoodie covering most of his small frame to include the port they've been using for his medication.

I keep the bag of his previous medications close, he shouldn't need them for the day from what Kuroo has heard from the nurses when they visit his room. His new patch releases enough pain medication now that it should help until we get back.

The taxi ride is long for Hinata. He takes something for the nausea, but he still seems weary.

"Don't you worry." Kuroo smiles, patting his shoulder lightly.

I nod.

Hinata seems distant during the train ride back to his town. Though it is a difficult situation to be in.

How do you tell your teammates that?

He's been stuck in this limbo for so long, and now it has all culminated to him losing everything it seems. His eyesight, muscle tone, now his legs.

Why does this keep happening to someone who had so much potential?

I guess life just likes to fuck anyone it decides it can.

Girls walking home giggle at Kuroo as we walk by, but we just focus on Hinata. The walk is horrible on him. Red faced, a painful expression plastered on. I can only imagine what's going through his head right now.

A taxi was refused when we tried to call for one. He wanted to do the hard work one last time.

We make it to the teachers room, and see Coach Takeda about to leave. His eyes glance over, and the sight of Hinata almost has him fainting.

"Hinata!" He rushes over. "What are you doing here? I thought you were still in Tokyo?" His flustered nature is still ever present.

He makes Hinata go sit down in his chair, and Hinata takes a moment to catch his breath.

"Does the hospital know about this? Do his parents? Are you two from Nekoma?!" He realizes this a bit late, and the shock just might kill him honestly.

"He wanted to tell you, and his team, in person." I mumble, trying not to give anything away.

He looks back at Hinata. "Why did you come all the way out here to tell us something, Hinata?"

Kuroo even looks a little upset.

"In two days, they're amputating both of my legs above the knee." His voice cracks and the tears fall down his red cheeks. "I really can't play anymore!"

Takeda's eyes widen to the size of his glasses before he removes them completely and kneels down to Hinata's eye level. "Focus on getting better, that's all that matters right now, Shouyou. Playing volleyball is fun, but you living is so much more important than this."

He nods.

"Do you want to tell the team yourself?"

He only nods.


	40. Chapter 40

Nishinoya-

A whistle blows in the middle of practice, Coach Ukai is standing at the door of the gym. I see Takeda talking to him for a moment before they move over.

"Hey! It's Nekoma!" I yell, waving my arms in the air.

And Hinata.

"Hinata!" Kageyama screams, running over and practically tackling him. Kuroo has to catch them to prevent them both from falling over.

Suga is already there, shoving Kageyama away and getting Hinata to sit down on the bench. He looks so tired and worn out.

Daichi is giving worried glances to Takeda, he doesn't look so great either. Asahi walks to me, and we make our way to them.

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima are trailing behind, both also slightly worried looking.

"What are you doing here? I know the hospital didn't let you out." Suga says quietly, rubbing Hinata's back. He's very red-faced, his eyes are bloodshot. I can see how thin he's gotten lately.

"I got news about my next surgery. I wanted to tell you in person, the recovery is really long and I'll be moved to another hospital at some point depending on what they find after the surgery."

It stays quiet, but, how is he strong enough for surgery. He looks like he can barely walk.

"What're they going to do? They've decided?" Suga nods.

Hinata nods.

Suga knows what's going on and I don't? This is messed up.

"Both of my legs have to be amputated above the knee."

"I thought…. I thought it was just brain cancer?" I mumble.

Asahi has to pull me close.

Kageyama falls into the empty space next to him.

"They said it was just one side, what happened? They can't just remove cancer without amputation?" It's an empty plea.

Hinata shakes his head. "That's not how that works Kageyama. If they go far enough up, then they can make sure they get it all. I'll get prosthetics later… it… I'll be fine…"

And the sobs that start to wrack his small body. Suga hugs him close, and I can see Yamaguchi talking quietly with Tsukishima.

"It'll be okay, Hinata. You're gonna come out fine!" I pull away and march up to him.

He looks up at me.

"I'll be there, waiting for you after your surgery. I'll be there for you."

Hinata just nods, trying to keep his sobs quiet as possible.

Suga keeps him close, telling him it'll be fine.

Kageyama kisses his temple. "I'll be there too, waiting for you with Nishinoya too. I promise."

"Thank you, so much."

Kenma smiles softly, eyeing Kuroo who is grinning like crazy. They looked pleased with themselves.

I can hear Coach Ukai having a quiet conversation with Daichi about getting Hinata back to Tokyo and making sure the two Nekoma kids don't get him out again.

I look back down at Hinata, taking in the scene of Suga hugging him tight and Kageyama holding his hand.

Life sucks.


	41. Chapter 41

Hinata-

Pain.

What're is left. I can only feel pain.

I don't even realize I'm screaming until I'm surround by nurses and I can hear voices asking what's wrong.

"It hurts!" I manage to get out, the awful pain managing to make my vocal chords useless. My body clenched in pain, even the pain from my cancer seems great in comparison.

A quick euphoria comes over me.

Apologies are heard, and a doctor pulls a nurse out.

"Hinata!" Hands clasp my face. I see his dark eyes, worried and bloodshot.

"Kageyama." I can finally talk again, the heavy euphoria washing over my whole body.

My eyes glance down the bed.

Two empty places where my legs were, but much further up than what I was told before surgery hours ago. I feel the hot tears running down my face, and Kageyama is hugging me tight.

"It's okay. You're getting healthy, that's all that matters right now. Fuck everything else." He says, rubbing my shoulders. I'm shivering.

"Hey! No crying! You can get cool colored prosthetics I went and looked! Get some cool orange and black ones!" Nishinoya grins.

I laugh a bit.

"There we go." Sugawara pulls a chair over.

And Coach Ukai walks in, a cigarette behind his ear. He probably forgot he couldn't smoke around here.

"Focus on getting better, Shrimp. Volleyball isn't everything." He walks over and ruffles my hair. "You're gonna be fine." He even looks sleep deprived and his eyes look bloodshot.

A nurse comes in and says I need to rest. I want them to stay, but I can't go against their orders so they have to leave. It sucks, but they say they'll visit as soon as possible.

I'm awoken by my door shutting rapidly.

I see Kuroo, Kenma, Bokuto, and Akaashi looking freaked out. They snuck in.

"How are you? We didn't get to see you right after!" Kenma rushes over, grabbing my arm.

"I was in a lot of pain when I woke up, but they've gotten it taken care of I think. It's… I don't know…" I stare down, still not used to the empty space. Upset at it even.

Akaashi looks upset.

"When did this happen?" Bokuto questions. Eyes wide.

"Today." Kuroo answers for me. I don't mind though, Kenma is showing me a new game he started this morning to try and cheer me up. Even offering to make a new profile so I can play too.

"So, no more volleyball, huh?" Bokuto walks over, patting the empty space.

"I don't think so, by the time I get through rehab it'll be too late to get back into my team and be a useful player." I sigh.

"When are you starting rehab?" Kuroo asks while taking his usual place in the window.

"Whenever my next MRI comes back free of cancer. The rehab center is out in the country up north, more peaceful and relaxing. For people like me, is what the doctor said." Kenma looks appalled.

"That's terrible." Akaashi says.

I shrug. "Nothing I can do, it's a rehab facility and boarding school for disabled kids. There's nothing around here like that, at least that's what I was told. So, I'm not going to fight it. I'm too tired to keep fighting against stuff like that when I have bigger problems in my own body."

Kenma crawls up into the bed with me.

"We're gonna play this together and beat this boss." His voice stern.

"I'll come visit you up in the country!" Bokuto yells, and Akaashi hits him for getting loud.

But he smiles. "I'll come visit too, I'm sure it's nice out there. And it would be a workout to get there as well."

I nod, but Kenma makes me keep my attention on the game.

At least I know I have support even after losing what made these guys my friends in the first place.

Volleyball is pretty great.


	42. Chapter 42

Hinata-

We beat the boss together, Kenma almost let out a victory yell but was stopped to prevent the nurses from rushing in.

I'm not that tired, even though I'm sure I should be sleeping. It was a major surgery for me, just like every other surgery I've had in the past few months… in the past year.

Kuroo fell asleep sitting on the window.

Bokuto and Akaashi had to leave earlier because of cram school.

Kenma is back to playing the next area of his game, he had a difficult time defeating the boss so that's mostly why he asked me to help him with it, and half to keep my mind off the elephant in the room.

After I heal, I'm going to be sent away so I can finish school and get the therapy I'll need.

I'm not happy. I'm not happy at all, but there's absolutely nothing I can do to make this situation any better.

I'm going to go to some school for disabled kids who need extra time.

Extra time to graduate.

Extra time to heal from whatever happened to them.

Extra time to think about everything that has happened.

I don't want to go.

I want to stay with everyone I know.

I glance over at Kenma, his eyes focused intently on the screen when I nudge him.

"Do you think we could go for a walk? You'd have to get a wheelchair." I grin, he only nods but I can see the relief in his eyes.

He manages to talk the nurses into letting me walk around with him, I have to do some begging as well, but they relent.

"I have to pee…" He mumbles, and I have him stop by the windows.

"Go pee. It's right there." I laugh, he nods and rushes to the bathroom.

I glance up at the lock on the window.

We're on the sixth floor, there's no way I could survive that fall, right?


End file.
